kolena, klena before and after the mikaelson's ball what will happen
by DanicalovesDamonSalavtore
Summary: Elena was going to the grill to meet Matt but as soon as she opened the door she connected with Kol. her family and friends don't know whats gotten in her for wanting to hang around the mikaelson's and is she dating the youngest brother Kol or is she using that to cover up that she is with Klaus the man she hates with a passion. This starts the day before the mikaelson's ball!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I reread my story over from the beginning and hopefully fixed the errors. Because I got told it was hard to read and hard to understand while this was my 1****st**** story I tried so here we go hope you enjoy**

**A/N this is my first story and just had an idea and I just ran with it I wanted to write that Elena went to the ball and Klaus and Kol were into her. I am not sure how long this will be I guess it will be as long as I have ideas and I am not sure who I want Elena to be Klaus or Kol I am leaning towards Kol at the moment but things can change fast if ideas hit. Please review and if you have any ideas review or pm me and let me know them. I will try to update as fast as I can.**

Chapter 1: Elena?

Elena walks into the mystic grill to meet Matt for breakfast before school, little did she know her life was about to change or shall I say she's going to change! As soon as she opened the door Elena &amp; Kol locked eyes with each other. In that moment they both felt the connection and sparks flying everywhere! She just walk's over there to him not really aware that she's doing it and said hi I am Elena Gilbert! What a pleasure darling, Kol extends his hand out to take Elena's and kisses the top of it I'm Kol. Klaus clears his voice. What she said, I am trying to get to know Kol here, and she winks her at eye Kol. Klaus replies where are your Salvatore's they are usually glued to your side. Elena ignores him, so Kol why have we never met? Kol said's I have been held away for a very long time darling. I am very glad you have got away I hope you'll stay around with me wink. Are you just going to stand and flirt with my younger brother and ignore me Klaus rose his voice as he spoke, I plan on it I hate you Klaus! But your okay to flirt with my brother? Yes why should he have to pay for what you've done, I like Elijah he's your brother but that don't mean that he's like you. Wow well said Elena as Kol winks at her. Kol said I have never even heard anyone talk like that to my brother and live to tell about it, Shut it Kol Klaus said angrily! Well Elena said's I'm tired of not living my life the way I want to in fear of anyone or anything! So Klaus you going to kill me now or later she said with the biggest smirk? Love now why would I kill you when I fancy you! Kol she said where we were as she takes his hand. Elena and Kol continued to talk and flirt for the next hour, while Klaus stood there and kept trying to enter their conversation. Matt then showed up asking Elena where's she been and she suddenly remembered why she came in the first place to have breakfast with Matt before school. I am sorry matt as soon as I opened the door I saw Kol and had to talk to him I forgot I really am sorry. Who is Kol Elena? Oh yeah right matt this is Klaus's very attractive and charming younger brother Kol she winks at him again and he winks back and kisses the top of her hand. Ugh Elena were going to be late for school matt spoke. Unaware that they were being watched Damon and Stefan walk over to them. Elena have you not been drinking vervain, Damon why would you ask that, ugh hello you look like you more than enjoy talking to Klaus and "his as you put it very attractive and charming younger brother." Because I have Damon, since you've obviously listening to my conversation you know I am going to start living how I want to regardless of anyone or anything! Stefan finally speaks and said's Klaus what have you done to Elena! About to lunge at him but Elena steps in front of Klaus which shocks everybody especially Rebekah who is standing in the doorway. Love you know you don't have to protect me, I'm not protecting you I'm trying to stop a fight before it gets started because we all know how that will end and I would prefer that Damon and Stefan remain in one piece. Elena! Stefan and Damon along with matt yell. Hey you will not raise your voice at my darling Elena Kol spoke. Your Elena? You've been here all of 5 minutes and suddenly she's yours we don't think so said Damon and Stefan. Elena all but yells the only one who thinks for me is me I control my own life Stefan you have no right to say anything your ripper Stefan who only wants to kill Klaus and Damon I cared about you but were not even dating. As if on cue Rebekah walks over to join the group. Wow Elena Gilbert is that you, wow bet that would sting if you could feel anything Stefan! And Damon poor poor Damon just got his heart ripped out. Shut up Damon, Stefan and matt say all at once. Well I'm out I can't afford to be late for school then matt left. What now Elena you switching vampire brothers how very Katharine of you Stefan said. Stefan! Damon yelled then Elena smacked Stefan as hard as she could! I am not nor have I ever or will be her. I fell for you but then you left and came back a ripper and I still didn't give up on you but you gave up on me! Yes while you were gone of course Damon and I grew closer but nothing ever happen! Things could have happened but they didn't because I am not like that and you should just leave before something happens that you cannot forget! Like what Elena what can happen I'm a ripper I don't feel anything, Elena suddenly grabs Klaus and sticks her tongue down his throat and jumps on him sliding up and down. Stefan leaves and Damon and Rebekah just stand there frozen while Kol said don't leave me out darling. Elena gets off Klaus and does the same to Kol but you can tell she actually wants to and more than enjoys kissing Kol. Elena what's going on with you Damon yells? Living my life trying a new way to live. Damon just walks away. Rebekah said well I guess Kol you're going to invite Elena to mother's ball, of course Elena darling would you like to be my date to the ball? Oh I would love to, Rebekah could you help me get ready for the ball look I know we hate each other maybe we could start over, everybody has a past makes mistakes could we try to be friends? Why Rebekah said Klaus inputs little sister your actually going to turn down your only chance at a possible friend, shut up Klaus Elena said you should treat your sister better you're lucky to have a sister like Rebekah. Yes Elena I think we could be great friends if you stand up to nick that way. You should have heard her earlier sister Kol said. Elena we should get to school you needs a ride I'm sure Kol can take us then after we can go shopping for the ball my treat. Yes we should and can't wait, let's go! Elena and Rebekah arrive at school together people look and stare because before her and Rebekah go inside Kol grabs Elena and gives her a kiss sweet and soft! When they walk into class laughing the whole room goes silent and freeze like statues, what Elena and Rebekah say in unison?


	2. Chapter 2 Elena and Rebekah sisters ?

**A/N I reread my story over from the beginning and hopefully fixed the errors. Because I got told it was hard to read and hard to understand while this was my 1****st**** story I tried so here we go hope you enjoy**

**A/N So I got another chapter wrote I hope it's long enough and not to short. I wanted to thank the people who have read and reviewed and following the story and I will try to keep updating as much I can. And thank you for tell me who you think Elena should Chose it has got me thinking. Please keep reviewing I love to see what people think about my story. **

Chapter 2: Elena &amp; Rebekah sister's?

After their last class let out Elena and Rebekah met up outside the school waiting on Kol to come pick them up. The day was filling with question and the repeating what's wrong with you Elena! She got so tired of it she finally yelled there is nothing wrong with me! I am changing into who I really want to be and do what I want without caring, I am going to be the same me but without worrying what everybody thinks about every little thing I do! Rebekah heard Elena yell she thought something was wrong because Elena would never yell at her friends but when she got there Elena looked at her and said it's okay I'm good just getting my point across. Rebekah smirked then went back to her class. Elena snapped back into the present as Kol was pulling up her friends were coming out towards her, Elena! Jeremy said where you going? Rebekah and I are going shopping for the ball her mother is throwing! Wait so let me get this right you and Rebekah are friends now and him Kol Elena said yea Kol are together now since when. No Jeremy Kol and I just met this morning and we are not together yet! She and Kol winked at each other. Listen Jeremy I'm not explaining myself anymore I have done it all day. I hope you can accept it because I love you jer but I'm not going to get yelled at all the time because I choose to be friends and hang out with the Michelson's, who are the Michelson's Caroline asked that's Klaus's family last name. At that point Kol said Caroline I have something for you. Caroline takes it and opens it and reads it and said seriously Klaus wants to be my date no way. Matt Rebekah said would you want to go with me Elena said come on matt it'd be fun matt said alright I go but no threats towards me or my friends. I'll see you there we should go study matt said Caroline, Jeremy, and bonnie agreed. Darling I see your day was not a good one, it's all better now you're here Elena told him, eww not while I'm around please Rebekah spoke. Ah come on Bekah don't be that way he told her. We need to go shopping Elena! Rebekah pleaded oh alright let's go! Kol took the girls to where they wanted to go and he went and done his own thing. It took hours to find the perfect dresses and all their accessories they just had to have Elena couldn't believe it or well the old Elena couldn't she should say, but she was glad her and Bekah as Kol called it were bonding. Rebekah was what Elena had always wanted in a sister she loved Caroline and bonnie as her family, she just had another sister now another member of her family and who knows Kol could be too! She would have to see how it goes and of course she always like Elijah and Klaus really if she was trying to change she guessed she would have to try with him. Jeremy called to tell her she got an invitation to the ball but from Esther and she wants to talk to you. She got off the phone and Kol was coming toward her and she said Esther wants to talk to me at the ball tomorrow Jeremy called and told me there was an invitation on the door step. Why would your mother want to see me she already tried to kill me once um I might just stay home and not go I think I made a mistake I got to go Elena wait Kol and Rebekah said don't go please Rebekah said I finally feel like I have a sister please don't take that from me! Oh I'm sorry Bekah I shouldn't have said I made a mistake I wasn't talking about you or Kol just going to the ball. We won't let anything happen to you Lena Kol said. Right Rebekah said and nick and let's not forget Elijah won't either 4 originals and one being a hybrid anyone must have a death wish! Lena Elena said, I wanted you to have a name only I call you if it's ok Kol said! Of course Elena said I love it. Kol Rebekah said let's get Elena some food she must be starving! Oh yeah I actually am.

Little did Elena know that her friends and family were plotting to watch her and keep her from the Michelson's after she met with Esther tomorrow Esther had to be planning to kill Klaus! She had to that's why bonnie was having those dreams, it's got to involve Elena because she the doppelganger and it has to have something that involves both bonnie and her mom because they were the only two that could open the coffin. But he knew he was going to keep Elena away from them all after the ball because if Esther had a plan to kill Klaus Stefan was not going to let anyone stop her from doing it and if anybody had a problem then he would surely take them out even if it was Elena! Stefan thinking all of this while sitting at Elena's house with everyone waiting for Elena to get home.

After getting food Rebekah left to go home, and let Kol and Elena be alone and have time to spend together and Rebekah did not want to see it. So Elena and Kol were walking around talking about Elena's life, how she was before her parents died and after. She told him about her and friends before her parents died how they were fun carefree and loved each other and then about dating matt and then of course what all changed after her parents died she was talking about meeting Stefan while her cell rang she checked it before she answered it and it was Alaric she answered and said hello the call lasted 30 minutes he called wanted to check up on her he heard what everybody else was saying but he wanted to talk to Elena to hear her out because he could tell if she was lying to him which she didn't do she trusted him and he trusted her to be honest, so when they talked he wanted to make sure she was safe and doing what she wanted not be influenced to do something.

He told her what everyone said and told her to be careful who she trusts because he heard what someone said that they needed to make sure Elena wasn't a problem he knew it wasn't Damon because that man loved her, and Damon would do anything for Elena. She thanked Ric for calling her and listening to her and trusting she was doing what she wanted and being cool and not giving her drama.

Elena had already suspected her friends were going to try to keep her away from Kol and his family. While Elena was on the phone Kol found a place for them to sit so while Elena was on the phone she was sitting in Kol's lap, he would just play with her hair and entwine their hands and listened to the conversation. He was glad she had Alaric because she didn't have any family left but her brother and he did not seem happy about her being around him and his family he can understand but he should want his sister to be happy or at least not want to kidnap her to keep her away from who he doesn't want her around he sounds like Klaus he doesn't know the boy so maybe he shouldn't think that, he needs to get to know him before he said he like Klaus.

Elena didn't want to go home but she wasn't going to sleep with Kol yet! She just met him and she couldn't ask to stay with Rebekah because she lives at Klaus's house with her family and she didn't trust Esther. And her friends want to keep her locked up. So she asked Kol to call Bekah and ask her to stay with her at a hotel. 1 hour later they met Rebekah at the hotel but with an unexpected guest.


	3. Chapter 3 the Mikaelson's

**A/N I reread my story over from the beginning and hopefully fixed the errors. Because I got told it was hard to read and hard to understand while this was my 1****st**** story I tried so here we go hope you enjoy**

Chapter Three the Mikaelson's

Why is Klaus here Rebekah, Elena asked her. He saw me leaving and asked where was I going and I tried to tell him to meet up with matt that we had a date. I was sure he bought it till he stopped me when were far enough away from the house so nobody else could hear us. I told him what was going on after we all left the grill this morning, and he asked why didn't you want to stay with me. Then I told him that our mother wanted to see you and how you didn't trust her.

Before Elena could say anything Elijah appeared and asked why are you all her at this hotel? Kol spoke Lena darling lets go get you checked in you must be exhausted, they can tell Elijah everything so you can rest and relax. It's alright Kol I can tell Elijah everything I actually want to talk to him.

First though how have you been Elijah, I have been fairly well but I am sorry to see your day has not been going well. Its life I learn to deal with it and it helps to have a sister like Rebekah and Charming Kol here who might become more than a friend Elena winks at Kol as she said it! To get to the point I have decided to live my life the way I want and not care what people think just because they don't like someone.

Not to interrupt but your friends more than dislike my family, yes I know, but oh well they can get over it no one is perfect we all have a past. If I can forgive Damon and Stefan for all the stuff that's happen then it's only fair to forgive your family, except your mother of course I do not trust her! Don't get me wrong I still hate Klaus but I am going to try not

to.

What's my mother have to do with this? She has invited me to the ball tomorrow to see me. At first I did not want to go but I need to go to see what she wants and Rebekah and Kol assured me that I would be safe. Yes of course you will be safe Elijah told her, why are you staying at a hotel Elena and why are my 3 other siblings here. Well Kol took me and Bekah to school after that we went shopping after we were finished they took me to eat. Bekah went home I stay with Kol then decided that I didn't want to go home and deal with the drama so I asked Kol to call Bekah and stay with me here then Klaus followed her here and you must have to.

Klaus spoke I am angered that you feel in danger if you were to come and stay with Bekah in my house. My home is for my family and our friends to be safe and I demand it to be anybody who dares to even attempt to make it not, they shall meet a fate worse than death! Klaus why do you even care said Elena. I told you you're my doppelganger and I fancy you. Klaus! Elena raised her voice I am not yours I will try to get along with you but I am not yours by any means! I will not be a fill in just because I look like my doppelgangers. I deserve to have someone love me and want to be with me not because I look like someone else. Didn't you send an invitation to Caroline to the ball and asked her to save you and dance fondly you? Do I detect jealousy love, no you don't I am just saying I will not let you use Caroline or me to get to each other!

Elijah spoke and said Elena you will let us know what our mother said after you meet with her, Of course Elijah I will. We shall go and Let ms. Gilbert and our sister get checked in so Elena can rest. Aright I shall go with you back to our home big brother Klaus told him, come on then Kol say goodnight to Elena so we can go. I think Elena forgot to mention I am staying with our sister and Elena, right Lena he said with the biggest smirk and to just anger Klaus more he winked at Elena. I want you to but maybe it's not such a good idea for you to, if your mother is planning something and she trusts me with it we don't want to let her know that I will tell you all.

Bekah has an excuse she got a date with matt and what will she think if you and Bekah are gone all night. She has a point Kol Elijah said. I know but want to stay with her she is just so alluring it hurts to be away from her! Kol you are starting to sound like our little sister here Klaus stated. Shut up nick Rebekah told him, why can't you just be happy for him it's the least you could do for keeping him daggered in a box!

That's why I never seen you before now Elena spoke. Klaus do you have any more siblings in a box she asked? No Klaus said with anger in his voice, but I do have one more brother fin. If mother is planning something he is in on it he has always hated what we are. I shall go so you can get you rest sleep tight love Klaus said as he takes her hand and kisses it then flashes off. Elijah was next to flash off, Kol kissed Elena goodnight and disappeared into the night. So we are finally ready to check in Rebekah said laughing yes said it's about time.

Right as she was just about to fall asleep her cell was ringing she was so irritated this better be life or death situation to disturb her. She picked it up and said what this better be life or death I was almost sleep Damon! I don't know you tell me I haven't seen or heard from you since this morning. I am fine Damon I told Ric where I was and that I am safe and doing what I want I am not being compelled I am of my own free will and having a sleep over with Bekah, who is Bekah Damon asked her she forgot only her siblings called her that, it's Rebekah Damon. What now you're calling her by a nick name your best friends with her now, no Damon were more than best friends were like sisters now. Ha-ha good joke you two hate each other where are you really? Are you with Klaus's brother Kol or are you just using Kol to cover up you being with Klaus?

I told you where I was if you choose not to believe me that's not my problem she told him! The next thing you're going to say Elena is that you forgiven Klaus and you been hanging out with his family. Actually Damon I was hanging out with the Mikaelson's except for ester and fin. Elena you might not know but you have been compelled I am coming to get you can tell me or I will have bonnie do a locater spell to find you. Ugh!

Damon I am fine what is going to take to convince you of that Ric believes me, why is he the only one that does? Stefan I understand he hates Klaus that's all he feels. I can understand everybody not being happy about it but I forgave you we all have a past Damon why can't you see I forgave you why can't I be friends with the Mikaelson's. Because I love you Elena we all do even Stefan does we just want you safe. "The Mikaelson's" have done nothing but hurt you do you remember why Jeremy is the only family you got left! Elena screamed and threw her phone against the wall.

Rebekah jumps up and goes over to Elena she was not trying to listen to her conversation but you can't help it with vampire ears. Oh Elena it's okay just let it out don't even listen to him. He is just jealous and he's mad you're not giving him attention. Yeah I know Elena told her but he didn't have to bring up the fact that all the family I have left is Jeremy. No he didn't but he just wants you to come back to him so he thought that would work if he told you that. Well it had the opposite affect I don't won't to see or hear from him. Then Rebekah's phone was buzzing.

Hello who is she said because she did not know the number it better not be Damon because if it was she was going to go beat him for making Elena cry and she would be the least of his problems he would also have to deal with her brothers Klaus and Kol. Hello a man's voice she didn't know who is this Alaric oh Elena I think this is for you its Alaric you want to talk to him, yeah it might be important. Hey Ric what is it. I was just calling to check on you Damon said he called then the call got disconnected yes it did because I threw my phone against the wall! But I guess he didn't tell you what he said that made me do that did he just told you a little bit of truth to get you worried and call me well you tell him I do not want to see or talk to him and if he comes near me he will have an original problem!

Okay I will tell him, Elena get some rest if you need anything or just want to talk to me just call me I won't tell anybody if you don't want me to okay now goodnight Elena. She was glad she had Ric and that he was there for her no matter what. She then told Rebekah that she was going to bed and she did not want to talk to anybody else she needed rest! They said goodnight Rebekah turn off her phone and went to sleep.

What they didn't know was they will need it because it might be the last night Rebekah gets to have.

A/N I just wanted to say hope you enjoyed this chapter and to review and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4 school day of the ball

**A/N I reread my story over from the beginning and hopefully fixed the errors. Because I got told it was hard to read and hard to understand while this was my 1****st**** story I tried so here we go hope you enjoy**

**A/N Thanks for the reviews and for the ideas that I have received I think I will do a love triangle for both Elena and Klaus. Have Elena, Kol &amp; Klaus and Klaus Elena &amp; Caroline let me know what you think review, pm me let know what you think. I am going to try to do it then again it could be too hard. So let me know what you think. **

Chapter Four School day of The Ball

Elena and Rebekah woke up 8:30am but Elena didn't want to get up she didn't get to sleep till about 2:30am this morning dealing with drama. She didn't want to go school today and deal with more but Bekah had told her not hide out and let them control what she does, which was what she was trying to avoid in the first place so she decided that she would go on with her life doing what she wanted to do because she wanted to do it and if she didn't do it, it was because she didn't want to and if anybody had any problems she was sure she could have "original help" to solve it rather quickly. She and Bekah arrived at the end of their first class.

Everybody was like Elena your okay we are so glad to see you but why are you with Rebekah and why didn't you go home last night. Elena spoke of course I am fine! I am not and was not ever in danger, I bet you're all glad to see me so you can try to plot a plan or take action in a plan I know you have already made up of course by Stefan or Damon no doubt! I am with "Bekah" because we're like sisters now duh! I didn't go home because well I did not want to deal with all of the people that were at my house except Ric of course he is not a problem! I am willing to warn all of you just like I told Damon last night don't cause problems and you won't have an "Original One" Am I clear?

They all just looked shocked like they couldn't talk or move. Rebekah just started to laugh I should have recorded that for my brothers they would have loved to seen that! Well we shall have to have you do that again and I will act like them it shall be hilarious! The bell rung and everybody unfroze. Well Elena if that's really you clear as crystal, but you're not staying with any of the originals because you will come with us after school or we can go right now are we clear Stefan said.

Elena turned to walk away and Rebekah sent a quick text to her brothers letting them know they might have an issue with Elena's friends.

Just a few minutes later Klaus and Kol showed up. Kol said Lena darling yes Kol Elena loved that Kol called her Lena and said darling she just loved his accent, the accent is really the only thing she liked about Klaus but she would never admit it out loud or maybe she would. We got a message that said you had an issue is that true, why yes I think it is thank you for coming she walked over to Kol and gave him a quick peck on the lips and she looked at Klaus thank you as well as coming you and Kol are My knights in "original armor" why yes love we are "your" originals Klaus took Elena's hand and kissed it and winked at her!

You don't want to talk to your friends so you call them to what kills us Stefan said! Why no Stefan I would never do that I just wanted them to come and make sure vampire's didn't try to kidnap me and force me to do things I didn't want to do, Elena spoke with a smirk as Kol had his arm around her she even held out her other arm For Klaus to come beside her as well. Knock it off Elena Caroline and bonnie said at the same time. Whatever do you mean knock what off you girls can't tells me you don't want your innocent feathers ruffled by"the big bad Klaus"?

Not going to answer me though so! Stop your high and mighty attitude Jeremy said. Aww Klaus they think I'm high and mighty is that something. Love you are so much above that, which is just a jealous person's way to say something witty! Aw thank you she pecked his cheek.

They won't be around you forever Elena you will be alone sometime and then we will get you back to normal. Alaric showed up and said you all need to get to class and Stefan you need to not threaten Elena she will be safe I will make sure of it and if I have to I am sure I can get the deed to her house and no unwanted vampire's will be allowed in. Why can't her friends accept what she wants to do and believe she is of her own will!

Why thank you Ric Elena said, I suggest if you all want to remain friends you let me be or I will move out and move in with Rebekah! So what's it going to be Rebekah said? Elena Matt said you're really doing what you want and they have not threatened any of us? No matt they haven't and yes I am happy I feel like I did before my parents died, you remember what I was like then and how happy I was, yes I remember he goes to her and they hug as long as your happy that's all that matters, I don't want to lose you or our friendship, over who you want to hang with. Matt I'm glad we can get back to normal as we can get around here.

Matt! Caroline and bonnie said! What he said you two are her best friends sister even why can't you see this is what she wants. No! Because she hates Klaus more than anything after all he has done she would never forgive him let alone be around him. Well Caroline he has done horrible stuff but it's called not being a hypocrite I forgave my friends for killing people, to save you bonnie shouted at Elena! Yes and what Klaus does is for him and his family. We do what we want for our own selfish reasons, I am done with this conversation, I am late for my next class am I going to have to have Klaus and Kol stay or can they go? Do whatever you want were going to class Caroline said for her and bonnie. Jer Elena asked him I will see you later at home he said and left. See you later Elena Ric said.

That's over with for now Elena said, Thank you for coming she said to Kol and Klaus she gave Klaus a peck on his lips surprising him! My pleasure love then he turns and disappears. Elena wraps her arms around Kol and snuggles against him I am really glad you came I was going to ask Bekah to tell you I wanted to see you anyway. Oh Lena of course you was didn't get enough of me yesterday of course I didn't you're like a drug I am addicted to and can't get enough of.

Matt, Bekah Elena said not taking her eyes off Kol you should get to class. Eww Elena not in front of me Bekah said as she was walking away. Okay see you later Elena matt said. Darling now what shall we do Kol asked Lets find an empty class room, Elena told him! Kol flashed them into one.

I didn't rest well last night she told Kol with a sad look on her face, I will relax you Lena, oh yeah that's what I was thinking, you can relax my mind and body!

An hour later Rebekah messaged Kol to see if Elena was going to eat lunch with her and matt. Lena we are going to have to get you a phone after lunch he told her. Okay lets go I am so relaxed I feel like I am floating, Thanks Kol she winked at him. As soon as Rebekah saw Elena she yelled over here you to! What have you two been up to matt said, ugh no don't answer that question Rebekah pleaded.

She told them oh I needed to relax and Kol well let's just say I feel like I am walking on clouds now! New topic are you coming to our next classes Rebekah asked Elena, um no Kol's getting me a new phone since the hotel wall broke mine. How did the wall break your phone matt asked her. Oh well Damon upset me and I threw it at the wall. What did he do now I don't want to talk about him right now matt, I am too relaxed. Alright he said.

They sat there talking and eating their lunch when it was over matt and Rebekah went to class and Kol took Elena to get her a new phone. That took two hours for Elena to pick a phone. Kol told her to get whatever phone she wanted and she couldn't pick one so it was taking her a while to play with the ones she liked.

She was now on her way to get Bekah from school to get ready for the ball. Matt agreed to go as Bekah's date and Elena was going with two dates Kol and Klaus Elena was not going to lie she is attracted to Kol but she not going to commit to him she just met him but she wasn't going to sleep with him And Klaus she was not that kind of girl. Rebekah had though she slept with Kol and that's why she was relaxed no she just meet him she would tell Bekah what they really did, she has never had a massage like Kol gave her. They had talked about a lot of things too, she be lying if she said they didn't kiss passionately and feel each other up but that's as far as she let it go. She told Kol the she wasn't going to sleep with him and he told her he knew she wasn't and that's why he like her so much he didn't like easy it's too boring he loves a challenge. Elena and Kol arrived outside of school as Rebekah was coming out with matt, they could be so cute Rebekah deserved to have someone awesome and matt did too.

They all met at the car and Rebekah and Elena were talking about how they could not wait for the ball, Elena asked matt if he wanted to get ready and hang out with Kol while her and Bekah got ready ugh sure matt said.

Elena asked what are we going to do about Esther.

**A/N I wanted to write one more chapter before the ball I hope you enjoyed it and will review or pm me what you think chapter 5 will be the ball's chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5 the ball

**A/N I reread my story over from the beginning and hopefully fixed the errors. Because I got told it was hard to read and hard to understand while this was my 1****st**** story I tried so here we go hope you enjoy**

Chapter Five The Ball Part One

Elena and Rebekah were dancing around their hotel room getting ready for the ball they couldn't get ready at Bekah's house because Esther was there and they wanted to keep Esther from knowing Elena was on their side, and she no longer wanted to kill Klaus. Klaus was growing on her she didn't want to admit it she actually could see giving him a chance to see if she could forgive him and see where it can go. When they were done Rebekah had to get home 5 hours before the party started because Esther wanted her help with the ball.

Kol sneaked out of the house to see Elena, he just could not wait until the ball and wanted to check on her and make sure she wasn't freaking out, and to go over the plan to keep her safe. He stayed for about 10 minutes then had to get back before anybody noticed he was gone.

Klaus showed up to check on her to and to tell her he wanted to be her date but Esther couldn't see them together but he did want a dance or two with her because he has never seen anybody look more absolutely stunning then Elena did right now not even his Tatia, he has never really seen Elena as herself more than he has yesterday and today. He was going to try to get her to like him if they have to be friends first he was ok with that but he wanted her to be his and only his.

He would let his brother hang around Elena because if he kept him from her she would never like him. He was willing to wait for his Elena. Love I have to get back to the house just wanted to check on you and make sure you were doing okay, thank you Klaus that was sweet of you and I am willing to try and forgive you and see where it can go, you already have you accent going in your favor and the way you say love she winks at Klaus. Now get out Klaus and get back to your house before you blow the plan, she hugs him and pecks his check and actually kicks him in the butt while laughing as she shut the door.

Elena arrives at the ball a little while after it's started she didn't want to appear too eager to get here; she waited until half an hour after it started! She then walked into the ball. Wow she thought this was a beautiful and very elegant ball, when she walks in the first person she see's is Klaus they lock eyes for a few seconds then she does the same with Kol.

Then Damon and Stefan blocked her view from seeing Kol or Klaus. What are you doing here she asked them! Damon told her your about to walk into a lion's den, I am going to be here to protect you, I don't care if you're mad at me or not.

Okay fine thank you for wanting to protect me Damon but I bet Stefan is only here to see if Esther is planning to kill Klaus aren't you Stefan! Well what other reason would I have to be here you have made it clear that you don't want to be around me? I didn't say that Stefan you didn't want to accept that I wanted to hang out with Klaus and his family. Whatever Stefan said I am going to get a drink!

Elena would you like me to get you a drink Damon asks, before she could answer Elijah shows up and said I got you one right here, Thank you Elijah you handsome tonight women better watch out Elena tells him! You look very beautiful tonight as well Elena he takes and kisses her hand, I must go excuse me! Wow Damon said you and Elijah huh I thought you had it for the youngest brother Kol or is it Klaus. Damon! Elijah and I are just friends we have been friends for a while he the only one I have known the longest of course were just friends, Elijah is noble unlike some people I could mention, she clears her throat. Well excuse me as well Damon I see matt I want to talk to him. Alright Elena I will be watching you.

She walks over to matt and said thank you for telling me that Damon and Stefan would be here. Of course I have your back Elena. So what do we do now umm I don't know I guess walk around talk to people, I wait for Esther or her son finn to let me know when she wants to talk. Well you go be with your date Rebekah I can't have her think I am trying to steal you away when were actually like each other. That's right Bekah told them as she came up behind them. Matt turned around and said wow Rebekah you look beautiful, how did I get so lucky enough to have you as my date.

Um matt why are you sucking up to Barbie Klaus Caroline asked matt. I am not sucking up to her I was telling her how she looked it's called being a gentlemen! Why are you even here care matt asked, I was invited and I wanted to make sure that you were safe and I think Klaus is tired of Elena teasing him and being with his younger brother does that remind you of someone starts with a K don't you even dare go there Rebekah tells her! Why you going to cause a scene? No she is not Klaus tells her. I will ask you to come with me I want to show you something, alright ill go and I promise not to tease you! Ugh care easy much! Klaus and Caroline leave.

Elena tells matt and Bekah to enjoy their date. She was off to find something to do or someone to talk to because she didn't want to be a third wheel.

She decided to walk around explore the house Klaus had suggested that she do that and let him know what she thought of everything, he really wanted her opinion and to hear what she would change if she would change anything.

Suddenly Stefan sneaks up on her and demand's she listen to him, okay what do you want, he tells her she will tell him what Esther said and if she has a way to kill Klaus Elena will not stop her from doing it rather she will help! Or she would pay dearly! Then he disappeared she text Klaus and let him know that Stefan he actually threatened her! She didn't know why she picked Klaus but that's who she thought of when she was scared just then.

Klaus was beside her in just a second after he read the message. Are you alright love he didn't hurt you did he? Klaus was checking her over to make sure she was not harmed. Elena told him no he didn't but I think he meant that he would hurt Jeremy or someone else close to me if I didn't tell him what Esther said and if I tried to stop her I would pay dearly! I can't lose my brother he is all of family I got left! She grabbed on to him and he wrapped his arms around her trying to sooth her the best he could, he wasn't use to it he never did it, not even for his family.

Klaus took her to an empty room away from the party so she could calm down and relax she was here for a reason, she couldn't fall apart now. Klaus, yes sweetheart, could you release the tension in my neck and shoulders, why of course love my pleasure he winked at her trying to get her to smile. He had been massaging her for about 10 minutes before Damon walks in and see's red!

What in the heck is going on here, what's it look like Damon Klaus is giving me a massage to calm and relax me after Stefan just threaten me and Jeremy if I did not do as he wanted. Elena you must have misunderstood him he loves you and would never even think of hurting you or touch a hair on Jeremy's head. Oh no! I did not misunderstand so if you don't believe me you can go away. Elena I am sorry I didn't know he could see from the look on her face that his brother really did exactly what she said, so he went for her and pulled her in for a hug. Well thank you Damon and Klaus if you will excuse me I will be getting back to the party.

Five minutes later she was just walking around and she heard her name she turned around and she didn't know this person she said yes I am Elena Gilbert who might you be, I am Finn mikaelson my mother would like to speak with you but you are wise to come alone, up the staircase 3rd door on your right.

Elijah started to speak can I get everyone's attention please. If you will excuse me finn was going to stand on the staircase with his family for Elijah's toast. Thank you all for joining my family tonight as we celebrate our family reunion his speech went on for a few minutes then Elijah said now it is time for the evening's first dance join me and my family in the ballroom. Esther did not come down to join the party she went back up staircase probably headed toward were she was going to meet Elena.

May I have this dance Elena Stefan comes up to her holding out his hand? Sorry mate the first dance is mine Klaus said as he was leading Elena out to the dance floor. Thank you she told Klaus, not a problem love. Kol watched as Klaus and Elena danced he had heard what happened with Stefan, but what was his deal with wanting Elena, was it that she looked like that Tatia doppelganger or did he just want to make him jealous he didn't know. Elena deserved to have someone love her for being her not because she looked like Tatia.

Damon went over to Elena and Klaus and asked may I cut in, of course Klaus said. Elena was a little sad she wanted to keep dancing with him but she knew it would not be good for the plan to only dance with Klaus. Elena Damon said you are not going to go see Esther by yourself it's too dangerous, well Damon she will only see me alone. So I am going end of story. It was time to switch partners, she got matt and Damon got Rebekah. Over the next little bit she danced with Elijah, Kol and Stefan. When she was done with Stefan she made her way up the staircase to where she was told Esther would be.

The plan was Klaus Kol, Elijah and Rebekah would watch her the whole night to know when she was going to meet Esther. Klaus would be in the next room and would text his siblings to let them know if he needed them. They all knew their mother and if she was up to something so would use a privacy spell so no one could hear them but what she didn't know was when Esther did the spell Klaus was going to hear what Elena heard. Klaus and his siblings knew their mother very well so that's why Klaus got another witch to make it so he could hear what ever Elena was hearing, even with his mothers privacy spell.

Elena took a deep breath and knocked on the door, Finn answered it, Esther asked is that the girl, yes mother it is. I see you made the wise choice and came alone. Ok Finn you may leave us, yes mother then he leaves to wait outside the door as a guard. Elena was looking at what Esther was doing she was burning something maybe. Esther saw the look on her face and said it sage it makes it so we can speak freely and no one could hear us.

Okay now Klaus should be able to hear what she heard she felt a little better but she still didn't want to be here. You have questions for me Elena come here sit Esther said. Elena sat down facing her and asked how are you here? Well I had my witch friend Ayana preserve my body when I died so that I could be able to return if the right power had brought me out. She is an ancestor of your friend bonnie. Elena spoke Oh so that's why only bonnie and her mom were the only ones able to open your coffin.

So what is it that you wanted to speak with me about? Rebekah filled you in on the story of my family; yes what does that have to do with why I am here. I must fix the mistake I made that day I should have never made them into vampires. How you fix it they cannot be killed Elena said. My children think I have organized this ball to celebrate us being a family again but I actually needed them here in the same place so I could do a spell.

Elena was freaking out Esther wanted to kill her whole family with a spell she was wanting Klaus or Kol to come in here now and stop Esther before it was too late. While she was sitting there Klaus had been listening and was not shocked that she wanted to kill him but all of them he sent texts to his siblings Kol Elijah and Bekah to let them know to come find him now but don't let finn see them.

Elena asked what kind of spell it was that she was going to do. It is a binding spell, so then if one goes they all go. You can't really kill them for good can you? No that is why they have to be linked together and they will be after tonight. I can do a spell that will reverse the transition, making them human again. Then, my willing Finn will be the sacrifice and they will all be dead!

She saw the look of horror on Elena's face and she said I love my family Elena but they are an abomination I created them and it is only right that I destroy them. Elena did not want any part in this she wanted to stop her but what could she do. Do you need something from me is that why I am here Elena asked Esther? Yes I need just a drop of your blood it's essence will be in the champagne toast tonight, after they all have drink it I will do the spell to bind them together as one. Esther got the knife and asked Elena shall I or do you want to do the honors. I don't want to give you my blood! As soon as Klaus heard that he and his siblings rushed into the room Elijah had to take out Finn so Klaus could get a hold of Esther and snap her neck.

Little did they know it wasn't going to be that easy!

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter its bit longer than usual I just wanted to put more in this chapter the ball part two will be next. Review or pm me and let me know what you think. I am not sure how long I will make this story yet. Reviews and ideas will help me with updating. And thank you for keep reading and reviewing I am so thankful.**


	6. Chapter 6 the ball part two

**A/N I reread my story over from the beginning and hopefully fixed the errors. Because I got told it was hard to read and hard to understand while this was my 1****st**** story I tried so here we go hope you enjoy**

Chapter 6 The Ball Part Two

Elena darling are you alright, Elena goes to Kol and gets a death grip on him, I was so scared that you guys were not going to get here in time that she would get my blood and I though after I told her I didn't want to help her she would kill me. Love were here and we took care of the problem you as we are now safe. Rebekah would you please go get me a dagger for our traitor brother Finn.

Aright, Elena are you okay Bekah asked her, yeah I will be. I shall be right back with the dagger then. Nicklaus how are we sure she is dead and she didn't have a backup plan Elijah stated. I guess we will have to wait and see. She didn't get Elena's blood and she's dead how can her plan work now. Well I shall get back to the party don't want to attract unwanted attention Elijah told them. Love you don't have to hold on to Kol that tight you're safe and your muscle's will ache from holding on to him so tight. Leave her alone nic, she can hold onto me however she wants if she needs a message later I can give her one.

I bet I give better one than you, don't I love. Knock it off Klaus Elena said.

If you're going to try and get Kol jealous that you helped me and comforted like a friend would do, then we can't be friends! Come on Kol let's get back to the party. Elena told him! Wait Klaus said I'm sorry I was just messing with him that's what we do isn't it little brother. Gotcha Elena told him, I wanted to see if you really did care about me I guess you do at least a little, good to know!

Now will you two escort me back to the ball, unless you would like to get back to Caroline Klaus? Here you go nic Rebekah said handing him the dagger for Finn. Now we can get back to our ball Rebekah stated! I second that Elena said come on Kol looks like you get my full attention since Klaus has already got date! Nic don't you dare like her. Bekah it's all right let Klaus have his fun Elena told her now onto the ball!

As soon as they all got down there Stefan, Damon and Caroline came up to them we need to talk to Elena alone now! Stefan said. About what Esther wanted? Well let's just say she is not an issue anymore Elena proudly told them and got the giggles. Oh what did you really think you could come up with a plan to kill Klaus I mean really Stefan, Klaus did me a favor when he took you away with him! It's a shame I went looking for you, Damon I am sorry me and you could have gotten together if not for my stupid as Care calls it "epic love".

Rebekah and Elena high five snap and walk away with their dates! Caroline would you like to dance, ugh! Why not let's go. You just let Elena go brother, no Stefan I have not let her go I am simply letting her do what she wants, should I threaten to kill Jeremy instead. Oh boohoo so what, that's what you have to do to get things done. I think you little brother are the villain of this story. Stefan disappeared.

Stefan called Bonnie and said we move on to plan b. I have to get Esther she will be awake anytime now and if they know she not dead they won't drink the champagne and we won't be able to link them and kill them all. We were right to just keep this between us Damon is not to be trusted and Caroline she wouldn't want to hurt Elena and of course matt is only loyal to Elena, Jeremy is her brother and Alaric is like family to her. It's us against them now, after tomorrow Klaus and his family will be gone for good!

Damon walks over to Elena and said I think Stefan's up to something with little witch bonnie. So be careful and Elena I just want you to be happy, I'm going to go goodnight. Damon wait! Yes Elena, stay here with us enjoy the ball lets have fun! We deserve to have fun. Alright but that don't mean I am going to be a buddy buddy with Klaus. You don't have to just don't make him mad. Just so I am clear what would make him mad, how about let's kiss and see if that does it. No Damon lets not, kidding Elena you said to have fun!

May I have you attention please Elijah said, I would like to make a toast to family Always and forever! They all went and turned up their glasses as Damon shouted noooooo! But he was too late everybody had already drunk their champagne. Why are you disrupting my family's ball Damon! Klaus said. Well because I just heard a heart beat that was not there a second ago and my brother was just up stairs so whatever you though you avoided I am pretty sure Esther had a backup plan that included my brother and bonnie Bennett.

Klaus vamp sped up stairs to where they had left Esther he had put finn up in his box already he was stupid not to make sure Esther wouldn't wake up he should have put her somewhere but no he was to focused on Elena he was becoming soft and this is what happened you lose and get tricked. As he feared Esther was no longer here! Elijah was dismissing the people from the party it was now over!

After everyone left they all went up stairs and saw no Esther just an evil looking Klaus he had a murderous look to him. Klaus Elena was the first one to speak, what doppelganger! Don't get mad at me I have done nothing wrong but try to help and be friends. Oh really I think you just became friends with us so you could help kill us! Nic no she did not! You take it back right now Rebekah said. I certainly will not, don't you think it was too good to be true that you finally got a friend! Elena walked over to Klaus and slapped him so hard it felt like she broke her hand!

Everybody but my siblings out of my house! No I am not leaving till we have a plan, and because I really do care about you and I know your just lashing out and your mad that you didn't know that Esther had a backup plan. Wow Klaus was thinking to himself his doppelganger really did know him and he really didn't mean what he said to her he knew she was on his side but he couldn't help it, it's what he does.

He was going not going to let Esther kill his family because he was going to make Elena his It make take a while but he had forever and she would turn in a vampire sooner or later so she would have forever to!

Klaus everyone shouted he must have been blocking them out but he didn't want to hear them so he just disappeared.

Elijah was the one to take charge and come up with a plan; it took two hours to come up with a plan that they all agreed on. Damon, Caroline and matt left to go home to see if they could find out anything about what Esther was planning on doing next. Kol's job was to find and watch Stefan while Rebekah found and watched bonnie when Klaus comes back Elijah was going to find Esther and watch her that was the first part of their plan. So they could find out what Esther's next move was. Elijah was staying with Elena she needed to be safe and she would be in way too much danger by herself.

Klaus returned an hour after everyone left. Nicklaus how kind of you to come back Elijah told him, well this is my house! I have put a plan together and since you're here I can do my part now, your part is to protect Elena do you have a problem with it? It will be just me and her here, Yes Nicklaus that is correct. That shall be indeed lovely! You may go now Elijah.

Elena was walking around and she heard Elijah leave that means Klaus is here. She was going to talk him and he was going to listen. Klaus she said, he flashed to her side yes love. We need to talk so let me start I'm sorry that our plan failed and that it could have been my fault I have been so focused on doing and saying what I want and not caring what my friends thought that I think I might have distracted you and I am sorry if I have.

Sweet heart it's not your fault! Yes it is if I would have kept quiet about being friends with your family Esther would have not needed a backup plan so you see it is my fault and I don't know what I would do if I lost you I mean all of you. Me why me you hate me remember love he asked her with a smirk he knows she doesn't hate him he wants her to admit it to him. Klaus you know I don't hate you anymore. Oh sweetheart why is that? Klaus it's been a long day I'm tired. You may be tired by that's not why you want to go to bed, your avoiding talking to me about why you have forgiving me am I correct. Why would I do that I'm not a vampire I need to rest when I get tired, Excuse's excuse's.

Why do you want me to say it now Klaus there is so much going on that's more important than us! Us I didn't know there was and "us" Klaus said. There isn't any us you know what I mean, fine I started to forgive you when I went shopping with Bekah, and she is the reason I started to forgive you then!

I started to look at you different like how you love your family, your family may not be perfect but it's still your family and you love them and they love you after all you done so you really can't be all that bad. Plus you're not that bad on the eyes and I do love your accent. But we cannot be together!

Why not I though you forgiving me, I have Klaus but I like Kol too and I don't want to be compared to Katherine. Oh no one will dare even think that or they shall lose their head! Klaus! What you said you don't want to be compared to her so I will take of it and make sure no one does it. No Klaus please don't do that, if you do I would be the reason innocent people die. They would not be innocent if they compared you to Katherine! Ugh! You're so frustrating, but you like it don't you!

Goodness help me yes I do but that doesn't change a thing Klaus I will not pit you against your brother, so with that I am going to bed alone! Before she could take two steps Klaus grabs her and pulls her to him and kisses her he pulls away and said tell me you want me to stop and you don't want to kiss me! Um I-I-I- want you to to stop waiting and kiss me! But we are not together! Oh love we will be sooner or later! He zooms them up to his bedroom.

Klaus picks her up puts her up against the wall and just admired her how truly beautiful she was. His lips connected with hers softly than hungrily with passion she was returning the same hunger and passion then he moved them to another wall she loved to move with vamp speed it made it more sexier oh did she want him but could she actually sleep with him while she liked Kol, then without think she bit his lip drawling blood she tasted it, it tasted sweet so she was trying to get more, Klaus pulled away and said if you wanted my blood love all you had to do was ask!

He bit his arm and offered it to her she looked at it and said you can have some of mine if you'd like but only from my neck, without really knowing why she took his arm and started drinking his blood and he bite her neck and was drinking hers to! But then Rebekah was shouting Nic nic nic please they have Kol and are going to kill him!

**A/N I just wanted to say thank you again for reading and please keep reviewing and pm me with what you think. I am going to try to have 2 love triangles Elena, Kol and Klaus. Then Klaus, Elena and Caroline. **


	7. Chapter 7 Kol and or Klaus

**A/N I reread my story over from the beginning and hopefully fixed the errors. Because I got told it was hard to read and hard to understand while this was my 1****st**** story I tried so here we go hope you enjoy**

Chapter 7 Kol and or Klaus

At that Klaus vamp sped them to Rebekah. What did you say Elena asked who has Kol. Esther does! What is she doing to him wait how did she get him he was just supposed to be watching Stefan! How no no I-I can't breathe and starts to fall, Klaus catches her. Elena calm down you can breathe, in and out in and out ok I can breathe, I'm sorry I am just taking time away from finding Kol ugh why I shut up and starts crying.

Love sweetheart look at me calm down if I can talk to Rebekah we can find out what happen just let me talk ok. Now tell me what happen. Well it was going good Kol and I were watching our targets but Elijah hadn't gotten to Esther yet so we didn't know she was doing a locater spell to find Kol. I was watching bonnie and Esther called her to tell Stefan that she found Kol and he was watching Stefan.

I called and told Kol as soon as I heard it. He told me to keep watching bonnie it could be a way to distract me from bonnie so I stayed there and Elijah found Esther. What we didn't know was that Stefan had Jeremy and he took his ring, so when Stefan came outside to meet Kol and he had both hands on Jeremy's neck and was going to snap it, if Kol did not got us to surrender to mother and let her kill us. But I was not very good at listening so after I got off the phone with Kol I called Elijah and I went to Kol.

When I got there I saw Stefan had Jeremy so I decided to go snap Stefan's neck to get Jeremy. While I was doing that Esther and bonnie came up behind Kol and were frying Kol's brain usually it wouldn't prevent us from getting away but the power between Esther and bonnie was too much. I felt it and I fell to my knees. I wouldn't have gotten away if Jeremy didn't drag me away far enough away from Esther and bonnie they would have me too if not for Jeremy saving me.

Not to change the topic but Elena why do you look ravished oh my goodness you and Nic were! Stop right there don't you finish that sentence Bekah Klaus told her. I wasn't talking to you I was talking to Elena! You two were alone here and by the looks of Elena and you have blood around your mouth on your chin and bite marks on your neck with blood coming out I don't need to finish what I was going to say the evidence is the way you two look! Please don't tell anybody Bekah please. That's all your going to say is don't tell.

I'm not going to were sisters we keep each other's secrets but you can't have both my brothers it's not fair and they will try to kill each other or Nic will dagger Kol. I don't want both I mean I like both but I will only be with one I wouldn't do that to Kol and Klaus. And I will not sleep with both either, me and Klaus didn't sleep together it was going that way and we would have if you didn't come in. But I'm glad you came in because it would have been wrong Klaus looked hurt Klaus no I am just saying the time isn't right please don't get upset she pleaded with him.

Klaus wasn't looking at her so she took her hands and put them on Klaus's face and said please look at me he did, Klaus I wasn't saying it to hurt you I was saying that we need the first time to be special and not when I am starting to have feelings for your brother it wouldn't be fair to you and I could not stand to hurt you okay. Klaus looked up and saw Elijah and Jeremy with shocked looks on their faces. We will talk about this later you need to clean up! Klaus vamp sped them to his bathroom. He was not having this conversation around his siblings and her brother.

Klaus, not now love not while my siblings can hear and you need to clean up here take my blood to hear your neck and wash up. Then he whispered in her ear you taste delicious love. He kissed her neck and vamp sped away!

Klaus went down stairs with his siblings to form a plan to get Kol back. As soon as he came down stairs Jeremy was looking at him so he said you may go upstairs to see your sister if you wish! Thanks was all Jeremy said.

Elena and Jeremy went downstairs an hour later to join the others. She wanted to shower first she didn't want to smell like Klaus and she wanted to talk to Jeremy, she knew he was so confused, she needed to fill him in on what was happening and why.

We have come up with a plan to rescue Kol Elijah said. What can I do to help Elena asked. You and Jeremy can stay here we had a witch come here to do a spell that only allows us to enter the house, if you want Damon, Caroline or matt to enter you have to invite them in or they cannot enter. Esther is far too powerful thanks to your friend the Bennett witch, that we cannot risk your safety and we have to have all our attention on getting Kol back and not worrying about them using your life to get what they want Klaus told her.

But it's my fault that Kol got taken I should help getting him back! It is not your fault it was ours for underestimating Esther and you will be helping by staying here safe Rebekah told her. Whatever you are just like Damon trying to protect me when I want help, but I will just sit around here and do nothing. "_I will have to wait until they leave to figure out how to help them get Kol back" she thought to herself._ Well that is one thing Damon and I agree on Klaus said.

Oh Elijah I don't know how much you heard but I did not sleep with you brother but it was headed in the direction if not for Bekah. I just wanted to make sure it was known that I didn't sleep with him. What you and Klaus do is not my business I do not wish to know, Kol should be the only one that matter concerns but I will say that I do not wish my brothers to fight because of you! Klaus and I have done that and I would like to keep my family together, now it is time that we go. We will talk about this later love Klaus told her! Please be careful she told him as she kissed his cheek. Don't I get a kiss said Rebekah shut up Bekah Elena and Klaus said? Then they were gone!

After they left Elena texted Caroline.

Elena: look Caroline I know you're mad at me for me being around Klaus and his family but I really need my best friend right now!

Caroline: okay, you still at Klaus's house.

Elena: yes

Caroline: Be right there.

Elena: Thanks.

A minute later Caroline was there at the door but she couldn't get in. Elena I can't get in. Oh sorry I forgot I have to invite you in, you may come in. Did Klaus give you his house? No they have it spelled to keep everybody out but them, and you, Damon and matt but I have to invite you in first. Oh wow Elena they must really like you. So you really are doing what you want and not being threatened!

Yes Caroline I have been doing what I want because I want to! Okay, but why is what I don't get! Elena Klaus has done so many…Stop Elena told her, I know what Klaus and his family has done but I have decided to forgive them. Now can I tell you why I wanted you to come over? Yes please do I want all your gossip spill Elena, Caroline demanded.

Okay I'll start with when I walked into the mystic grill when I opened the door Kol and I our eyes connected and I felt liked we belonged together like we were already connected just by looking at each other! I know crazy but you know the rest of what happened there. On to after school that day you know I went shopping with Bekah and that Kol drove us there.

While I was shopping with her we talked about my life some of hers along with talking about Klaus, Kol and Elijah. I got to know more about Klaus and why he is the way he is and to know more about why Elijah is called the noble one. I have always really liked Elijah. Oh really Elena nobody would have ever know that Caroline stated! Elena rolled her eyes and said back to what I was saying and more about Kol how he had Elijah's manners and Klaus's temper, which keeps him in trouble.

Then Kol came to get us as jer called and told me Esther had invited me to the ball and wanted to see me, I freaked out I didn't want to go anywhere near her but Kol and Bekah calmed me down and talked to me they said they would protect me I mean what could happen to me when 4 originals looking out for me and I wanted to see what she wanted, I felt like I needed to protect them and if talking her meant I could do that I would.

They took me to eat we talked and care Kol calls me Lena isn't just so adorable. Aww really Caroline admitted I like it. I just love his accent and the way he said darling I fell for his voice the second I heard it. Back to what I was saying. After I ate Bekah left to go home she said she'd let Kol and I have some alone time together and she didn't want to see me and Kol all mushy.

After she left me and Kol walked around and talked about my life before and after my parents died and my friends of course we talked about other things to and I was getting to see what only his siblings saw sometime the real him we were connecting I really like him care. Then you know Ric called. Kol held me while I was talking to Ric and that call was why I stayed with Bekah at a hotel and didn't come home. Kol called Bekah to stay with me but Klaus followed her and Elijah followed him. We all talked about that day's events and why I was at a hotel.

Klaus was angry that I felt not safe in his home he seemed to care about me I didn't really know why. So I asked him and he said care get this that "I was his doppelganger and he fancy's me! Wow Elena you got a stocker alert care told her. Yeah I know right. I was thinking Klaus was acting like he owns me to make Kol jealous. But then something happened between me and Klaus. That's what I called you over here to talk to you about I have a situation I need you to help me with.

Okay tell me you know I'll help you. Well I really like Kol and we feel right were connected and attracted to each other but we aren't together. I just met him and I want to know him more and spend more time with him before I get into a relationship. Me and Kol talked about this to and he said we could do whatever I wanted. Then the ball came and our plans were ruined I blame myself for taking attention off of Esther and onto me I've been flirting with Klaus and Kol and then we get another plan and Kol gets taken.

Oh no Elena I'm sorry. But while our second plan was going on Klaus's part was to stay here with me and things got heated I almost slept with him and I would have if Bekah didn't come in the house yelling for Klaus because Kol was taken! Caroline was speechless she was just looking at Elena until Elena said care please say something! Oh umm wow! You like Kol but you've been flirting with Klaus of all people then Kol is out with his other siblings trying to stop Esther from killing them all while you and Klaus are messing around with each other. I don't really know what to say.

I see why you called me but what can I do to help you. I certainly am not going to tell you who to be with you need to spend time with both and find out for yourself, but I don't mean sleep with them both because that's not fair to any of you and will make them fight and you don't want to rip brothers apart like you know who did with Stefan and Damon! I know care I'm not going to do that I need to spend time both and see which one I want to be with but it won't matter if we don't get Kol back!

You have to help me help get Kol back! Elena I don't think that's a good idea. What's not a good idea Jeremy asked. Caroline told him that she wanted her help to get Kol back. Elena they told you can help by staying here out of harm's way. I can't just sit here I got to do something! I am going to text matt and Damon Caroline said. I won't invite them in Elena said! Come on Elena stop being like this Jeremy told her! Her response was to go upstairs to Kol's room and just sit! Caroline had texted matt to come over and talk to Elena.

One hour later Elena was still in Kol's room and would not come out she screamed at matt to go away. Jeremy and Caroline left her alone. Her phone was buzzing she opened it. Stefan texted her I know you're at Klaus's house and if you don't want your friends to get hurt you will come out and meet me at your house! She was panicking, no she wasn't going to she'd text Damon and tell him to come get her now.

Elena: please come get me now!

Damon: where are you?

Elena: Klaus's house

He was at the door but couldn't get in before he could panic about that Elena said you can come in. Now I am here why did you need me to come get you? Look at this text and you will see Elena showed him the text! You're not going to meet him Elena Damon told her! Your right you're going with me and you're going to make everyone stay here! Why in the world would I do that? You will because if you don't I will text Stefan right now and tell him he needs to come and get me his self and he will need bonnie for backup your choice Damon!

Elena you not going anywhere your safe in this house that nobody but Klaus, Kol, Rebekah, Elijah can enter without you inviting them in. You're not going to text Stefan because if you even think about it I will crush your phone! Your safe that's all that matters to me everybody else can take care of their own lives. Elena screamed as loud as she could, as a result a women she didn't know appeared and said are you alright? Who are you Elena asked her! I am the witch that spelled this house I was told to stay here and make sure you were safe! This was her chance to get out of here!

No I am not I thought I could trust my friends but I can't I need to leave and you need to trap them in here and come with me Elena demanded! You are not supposed to leave this house Klaus said under no condition! That's it I am calling Klaus right now she was about to hit his name to call him but the witch said wait don't call him he said if he got any calls from you he'd kill me, well you better do what I say then! If you get a scratch on you he would kill me to. Witch don't you listen to her she is fine Damon said. Ugh!

Elena ran up the stairs back to Kol's room. Thankfully she remembers that Kol had told her he kept extra cell phones in his room. She knew what she had to do she didn't want it but she sent Stefan a text told him to come get her she couldn't get out of the house. She went down stairs and there was someone at the door Stefan of course but only she knew that!

I'll get it she called oh no you won't Damon told her! I will get it Damon said as he opened the door. Hello brother Stefan said, what are you doing here. I need Elena and since she can't get away from you all she told me to come get her! Well bad news brother you can't have her and you can't get in without her inviting you in which she wouldn't do because she doesn't trust you!

Well I don't need to come in I bought Elena some weapons to keep you down long enough for her to get out to me! Well it might work if she didn't have to get by 3 other people Caroline said as her, matt and Jeremy showed up beside Damon. Stefan laughs when I said weapons I meant He means me said bonnie appearing beside Stefan! Now I don't want to hurt anybody but Damon so just let Elena come out and only Damon gets hurt bonnie said. Damon went to grab Elena to get her upstairs but before he could do it bonnie was frying his brain, now Caroline I love you but if you make me I will do the same to you! Caroline said Elena please run!

Bonnie then done the same to Caroline as she was doing with Damon. Elena turned to matt and Jeremy and said please let me go I don't want you to get hurt. She knew they wouldn't let her go then they get hurt so she quickly kneed matt and Jeremy in their manhood, then quickly went out to Stefan and bonnie and Stefan vamp sped them away before anyone could stop them!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I reread my story over from the beginning and hopefully fixed the errors. Because I got told it was hard to read and hard to understand while this was my 1****st**** story I tried so here we go hope you enjoy**

Chapter 8 Save Kol

What did you want Stefan Elena demanded! Can't I just want the pleasure of your company; I mean we do have an "epic love". No I know you want something and maybe we did but that's gone now, so get to the point! We need you to make Klaus and his siblings to do as we wish! I will find some way to stop Esther from killing them. No you won't Elena bonnie told her.

Back at Klaus's house Damon, Caroline, matt and Jeremy were all trying to figure out what to do to get find Elena and stop Esther. Then Damon told them you can't be a vampire and a witch! What are you talking about Caroline said. I mean even if you kill bonnie and her mom Esther can still channel their power so we make one of them a vampire and Esther's plan is ruined! But how can we do that to bonnie Caroline stated! Well it's called we do what we have to! No more wasting time who are we turning into a vampire Damon asked? Whichever one we can as fast as possible Jeremy said. Where do you think they are, Esther needs all the power she can get so she got to be where Stefan keeps those coffins? Let's go now matt told them.

Elena arrived at the spot where Esther was going to do the spell, but she didn't see Klaus or any of them, she just saw Esther and bonnie's mom. You have betrayed my children Elena wise choice. I have not betrayed them I am going to help them and stop you Elena told her. Foolish girl you cannot defeat me you just a teenage human girl. You don't know me very well do you! Enough of this wasting time, we need to get my children here if they want to save Elena! But first she told bonnie and her mom to go and hide inside the house behind them.

Come out my children if you want to save Elena, I will kill her right here if you don't come out. Suddenly Stefan grabbed Elena and held a knife right over her heart. Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah appeared in front of Elena. How did you get her you couldn't have got in I made sure of that Klaus was shouting? She came willing actually Stefan said. I did but not to help you to stop Esther, I couldn't get out of the house with my friends there so I let Stefan and bonnie get me out.

Elena why could you not listen for just this once and do what you're told, and let us keep you safe Klaus was yelling. Because niklaus she loves you enough to risk her life to save yours, if you want her to live all my children must die so I will be needed fin here with all of you Esther told her children!

Well you cannot have Finn mother Rebekah said. What's to stop us from kill you right now she stepped forward and fire blazed up?

You cannot enter inside to get me or Elena since she is inside the circle. I will kill you and this time you will stay dead Klaus yelled. Then all of a sudden Esther felt her power drain and said no sisters do not abandon me, then she took a knife and jabbed it into Elena heart then Stefan vamp speed them away.

Noooo Elena Klaus and Rebekah yelled as Klaus caught her before she hit the ground. Klaus its its o-kay I-I will Elena tried to take a deep breath but couldn't, be fine remember us, then her heart stopped. Noooo Klaus and Rebekah were yelling. Then Damon, Caroline, matt, Jeremy and Kol. Came out and saw what happened. They all rushed over to Elena. What happened Kol was yelling. Klaus couldn't respond all he was doing was holding Elena rocking them back and forth crying. Kol sit beside him and started doing the same thing. Jeremy had fell on the ground Caroline had him matt was just standing there he couldn't process anything. Damon couldn't speak couldn't move he couldn't live in a world without Elena in it.

Elijah spoke and said what did Elena mean remember us niklaus? Was she talking about what happen after I left? Rebekah was trying to think trying to understand, then she did nic did she drink your blood. Nic Rebekah shouted Nic, Klaus was trying to think it took a minute. Yess she did he yelled, she did she will live! What did you say everybody but Elijah said? I said Elena will live.

But how they all spoke again. Doesn't matter. Yes it does Damon said she didn't want to become a vampire! Well she will now because it lets her live Klaus spoke. I must get her back to my house and kill a certain witch that let Elena leave the house! Then Klaus zoomed away with Elena in his arms.

They all went to Klaus's house as soon as Klaus left with Elena. They all were down stairs, while Klaus was in his room with Elena, he was going to stay with his Elena until she woke up she would need him. Caroline appeared in front of Klaus and said I have convinced everyone to stay down stairs until Elena wakes up but I am going to stay here with you because we need to talk.

I don't care that you told them to stay down stairs and you may stay if you wish but we have nothing to discuss. Yes we do after you left Elena wanted me to come over to talk and we did she told me what happened but she didn't tell me she drunk your blood and if I am correct you drunk hers to, don't try to lie and tell me nothing happened! I wouldn't lie about what my Elena and I did.

Kol was listening to what was being said upstairs and he didn't know what really happened Elena and him were not together but he thought she was just into him and certainly not nic! But he heard what Caroline and Klaus was talking about and Caroline was one of Elena's friends so why would she lie. Kol wasn't mad or jealous, he had no reason to be Elena and him weren't a couple, but he wasn't just going to let nic have her he liked Elena. Kol knew Elena loved her privacy but she had none here with vampires the only two that couldn't hear were her brother and matt, but they will know sooner or later.

Damon was hearing all of this and did not like that Elena was messing around with Klaus but if she hadn't she'd be dead now. Jeremy and matt were still in shock they haven't said a word since they got here. Rebekah was happy that Elena was going to live because she and Elena had become so close fast that she considered Elena her sister. Elijah was also glad that Elena was going to live but at the same thing he was sad that she was going to have to be a vampire to live.

Elena was still asleep and Klaus was holding her up against him. While Caroline was watching Klaus, she said why do you even care about Elena or are you just using her? I am not using her he said angered to even be asked that question. Well you have done nothing but cause her harm and you killed her, she came back but you did mean for her to stay dead so you could be a hybrid and make hybrids.

Caroline looked Klaus in his eyes and told him you can't make anymore now she going to be a vampire Caroline stated! I can understand why you don't know why I care for Elena but I am not going to explain myself to anyone, what matters is I do care for her and no one will ever hurt her or I will give them a fate worse than death! You really do care about her I can tell I see it in your eyes and the way you are with her and the way she talked about you I know she cares about you but she also cares for Kol and I don't want her to get hurt Caroline was telling him!

Elena woke up gasping for air while she was trying to figure out where she was everybody appeared in Klaus's room because Kol heard her and said Elena then rushed to her! Elena saw she was in Klaus's arms she was calming down as Klaus was saying it's alright love I've got you, your safe were all here! Where's Kol were her first words. Kol was right beside her oh Kol were safe your alright I was trying so hard to get to you sooner but I couldn't nobody would let me and I had to betray all of them to try to get to you but wait I don't remember getting here, why am I here and Klaus why are you holding me all I remember was Stefan had a knife aimed at my heart what happened!

They were all looking at her sadly she didn't remember Esther stabbing her and her dying in Klaus's arms. Tell me and stop looking at me like that she yelled! Nobody wanted to be the one who told her that she was going to have to become a vampire to live. Damon tell me what happen please. Elena I think you should let Klaus tell you he was there I wasn't Damon told her.

Klaus she said as she looked at him have you been crying, she went to touch his face forgetting there were other people in the room. Elena said now that I really look at you all its looks like someone died! Love you died, Esther stabbed you in the heart I held you in my arms while you died. But you were able to tell me to remember us, do you remember what you meant by that Klaus said. Elena was trying to think she couldn't think she was getting mad, I can't think she yelled I want be alone now Elena screamed! Let's leave Elena give her some space Elijah spoke.

Everybody wanted to stay but Elena only wanted Klaus she said sorry to Kol because she felt something for him and she knew he cared for her too, but right now she just need to be alone with Klaus, he asked her if she was sure she wanted him to stay he said he would wait outside the door and she said if he left her she would freak out she needed him to stay with her because all of a sudden all she could remember was that she was safe with him and he loved her and she cared for him.

Everybody was still standing there shocked while Elena was shaking and said Klaus please make everybody leave. Klaus then said get out now! Still standing there Elijah was the only one that left. I ONLY WANT KLAUS Elena yelled, Klaus shouted OUT NOW! Every one left not believing what was happening!

Jeremy and matt were going home they needed some time to themselves as well. Elena would call them when she was ready. Nobody else left they all waited down stairs. Caroline was the first to speak and she said is anybody as shocked as me? Well of course it's shocking that Elena of all people would want only Klaus with her. What exactly happened while I was away Kol asked? Well Caroline is the only person who talked to Elena and is her best friend so why don't you spill the beans Damon said. What me and Elena talk about stays between us and only us, if she wants me to tell anybody anything she will tell me Caroline told them!

Look Rebekah was saying I don't know all that's happen but Caroline is right it is Elena place to say what's going on but I will talk to you Kol privately. No Kol said just tell me why Elena is acting like she only trusts Klaus! Well she did die in his arms she did drink his blood and they have been connecting and she didn't want to acknowledge it she kept down deep because she liked you Kol and only wanted to like you, so I guess that connection is what is happening right now when she can remember what happened she will be okay so we just have to give her time Rebekah told Kol.

Elena had just been wanting to cuddle with Klaus she felt safe and she knew he loved her she didn't think she loved him yet but she could as time goes on their connection would grow. But Klaus wanted her to remember what happen he told her it was very important! She was trying but she couldn't remember anything but standing there with Stefan, was he going to kill her for something.

She just wanted to go to sleep so she could rest because she felt drained. So she told Klaus she needed to sleep and rest they could deal with whatever tomorrow. Damon and Kol heard what she said and they zoomed up there and said Elena can rest by herself or one of the girls can stay with her but you're not sleeping with her and take advantage of her. Elena yelled I don't want to sleep by myself and I need Klaus he makes me feel safe because I can't remember what happened and why I am here, so you can go and I'm sorry if I am causing you both pain but I can't help it. So please go and let me rest.

Elijah and Rebekah came up there to get Damon and Kol but when Elena saw Rebekah Elena said Bekah your okay your safe please come here I am sorry I yelled at you to leave. Rebekah was so glad to have Elena want her around that she almost started crying but she didn't she just went over to her and hugged her and said it's okay Elena you had a long day. Elena asked Bekah will you stay will me to I can't remember what happened and its getting me mad but I remembered were like sisters now so maybe I should try to just really look at everybody I am ready to go down stairs and retrace my steps and maybe I can remember.

Elena was walking down the stairs then stopped and she remembered walking down to see Klaus he had just came in and Elijah was leaving she remembered the plan they made and she turned around to look at Klaus she knew what they did she was trying really hard not to blush in front of everyone. Everything was coming back to her but how she got back here the last thing she knew was she was with Esther, Stefan and bonnie.

Elena apologized to everybody about the way she acted. Everybody of course said its ok you been threw a lot today. Damon will you take a walk with me Elena asked. Let's go Damon told her. When they were far enough away so no one could hear them Elena said Damon why didn't you ever tell me we met first and why did you compel me to forget when you first told me you loved me? And why can I remember this Damon!

Did you compel me to remember to try and get me away from Klaus and Kol? Elena I think we should go back to the house and talk about this you need to know, but not here! Damon just tell me now did you compel me or not! Elena yelled! I didn't compel you to remember Damon said but she noticed he said it like he was sad. We should get back since you're not going to tell me!

Elena walked in and said someone better tell me why I can remember things I was compelled to forget! Lena darling I will tell you but you should sit down, so she sat down and Kol told her what happened while Stefan had her Damon killed and turned bonnie's mom into a vampire to stop Esther from channeling her power, Esther felt it and she stabbed Elena and Stefan zoomed them away. Klaus caught her before she hit the ground and told her what she said I will be fine remembering us! Then why am I not dead then but as soon as she said it everything was clicking into place everybody with sad face's why she could remember stuff and why she felt so safe with Klaus she was becoming a vampire!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I reread my story over from the beginning and hopefully fixed the errors. Because I got told it was hard to read and hard to understand while this was my 1****st**** story I tried so here we go hope you enjoy**

Chapter 9 Newbie Vampire Elena

Elena woke up refreshed and ready to start the new day. Before she got up she was thinking about last night.

" _well I guess I should have knew it would happen sooner later Elena said while she was laughing, Let's face it I am a danger magnet _ _and I hang around vampires, witch's, werewolf's and hybrid's. I should at least be able to protect myself better now! Wait I need to drink blood first to complete my transition! Elena slow down Caroline said don't you want to think about this! About what care if I don't drink blood I will die and stay dead this time, and I don't want to die so it's settled. I would like to stop wasting time before something happens, Blood please Elena said like she was asking for a soda."_

Damon went and got Elena the blood she would need. Then after she drank the blood she told everyone she was going to bed. Can I join you love Klaus asked. No I will be sleeping alone but I would like Kol to come and talk with me till I fall asleep we need to talk.

Elena snaps herself back to the present. She got up and got dressed. She was going to wear one of her new dresses she got when her and Rebekah was shopping for the ball. It was mid-thigh length and it was the darkest of red and it felt like it was a second skin. Before she turned around to go downstairs she saw Klaus came in behind her as she was looking in the mirror. Klaus came in and said good morning love! As he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, she didn't resist in fact she put her arms on his and told him Good morning Klaus.

I was just coming downstairs Elena told him. I would like to talk to you before you do that. Yes I know we need to talk but right now isn't the time when everyone can hear us she told him. Well lucky us they are all out Klaus said with a devilish attractive smile. Look at us Elena we look like we belong to each other and you can feel it to don't deny it. Klaus Elena said then she heard Lena darling are you up yet, yes Kol be right down!

Lena you look gorgeous! Thank you Kol you look quite handsome yourself. Klaus appeared beside Elena as she was walking towards Kol and said oh Kol I didn't know anyone was home as he winked at Elena. Nic what are you up to. Oh not a thing little brother, just was in Elena's room with her we don't want her to be lonely. Knock it off Klaus! Kol I was coming out of my room to come find you and he invited his self into my room and wanted to talk about what happened between me and him I told him it wasn't a good time then I heard you and here we are.

Now you may go on to tell me how good I look in this dress she told Kol as she was walking to him. I will do much more than that Kol said as he took her in his arms and showed her how much he loved her in her dress. Do you two really have to do that right here Rebekah said!

What sister I was just showing Elena how much I loved her in her dress. Looks like you're trying to make me jealous Klaus said. Klaus knock it off nic Rebekah told him! Now why would I be jealous of you just kissing her Kol we have done way more than that. That's enough Niklaus Elijah told him.

I'm hungry Elena told them to change the topic! I'll get you some blood bags Caroline told her as she was coming in the door. Come now darling I bet you would prefer blood straight from the vain I agree with my brother Klaus told her. Ugh no she is a newbie vampire she might kill someone and why drink from people while you can drink from a blood bag! Well Caroline were vampires it's called drink your fill heal and compel the person it's what vampire's do Rebekah told her.

Well even if you compel and heal them they still know it happened they just can't remember it happened and that will drive a person insane, not to mention they are being used. Why do you care so much Klaus asked? I'd rather not talk about it. Elena knew why but it wasn't her story to tell. Lena do you know why? Yes I do but it's not my story to tell.

Klaus really did want to know he knew Caroline was a different kind of vampire and he had to admit she was growing on him he loved Elena but that didn't mean he didn't notice Caroline. I could always compel you to tell us Rebekah stated! No you will not Elijah told her. Then Klaus spoke and said yes sister leave her be it's her story to tell only if she wants to tell none of us will make her am I clear!

Wow thank you Klaus Caroline told him everyone shocked that Klaus said that. While Elena was grateful for him agreeing with her and Caroline she couldn't help but to be a little bit jealous she didn't want to be but she was. Caroline said Elena are you okay Elena didn't realize that she had her fingers balled into a fist and had a angry look on her face. She yeah I'm fine and went back to normal. These vampire emotions are heighten she'd have to be really careful not snap care's neck for flirting with Klaus!

Wait no she wouldn't do that and Klaus can flirt with whoever he wants to he is single. She had to get outta here. Well if you will excuse me I want to take a walk around get some fresh air Elena told them. Do you want some company Kol and Klaus asked her, no I'll be ok just want some alone time I haven't had any for a few days I need some. Okay they said see you later then. Kol went to give her a kiss but she turned and walked out the door.

Rebekah let everyone go where they were going to go before she caught up with Elena she knew that Elena needed to talk to someone but she didn't want to. But Rebekah knew what she needed to talk about already it was about her heighten vampire emotions.

So she sneaked out and found Elena. Hey I know you said you wanted to be alone and I get it but I know why you want to be alone and I can help you were sisters and I'm not flirting with nic she said to try to get Elena to laugh and she did. Is it that obvious Elena said as she got the giggles?

Yes at least to me because I know you care about both my brothers. I know you liked Kol first and you hated nic or you told yourself you did and who could blame you nobody. But I think even after all nic has done somewhere inside you I think you have always liked him but never wanted to admit it.

Well let's talk about how you can help me Bekah please I can't go around and be so angry at Caroline that I want to snap her neck because Klaus flirts with her when I am not with him. Well yes I would say we can't have you wanting to snap your friend's neck because people would notice then.

How do I control these vampire emotions well you need to feed however you prefer and drinking helps find hobbies just have to learn how to take it as it comes, I will be there for you if you need to talk, but not about you being with my brothers. Bekah! She play hits her and told her I already told you I haven't slept with either one. Yet Bekah tells her, if it wasn't for me you couldn't say that! Yeah your right I need to do something for you to thank you for that. How about we go shopping then go out have some fun Elena winks at her. What's this I hear about going out Klaus said as he steps in front of them?

What are you doing out here Elena and Rebekah shout! Well I have to keep a check on you two trouble makers. Us Elena said you've got to be kidding me. Rebekah surly is and knows your sisters so yeah the two of you. I mean Love wanting to snap your best friend's neck because I didn't want Bekah here to compel her, that's deadly he winks at her as he said it. Please I would never do that to Caroline and I couldn't care less what you do or who you do it too!

Oh really so you wouldn't mind If I wanted to talk to Caroline. Of course not but good luck with it she hates you! And she would see what you're trying to do. What am I trying to do love? Make me jealous by flirting with her which if you do that I assure you I would not ever forgive you, or she gets as close to his face as possible without touching and said we will never be together and I will never do this she kisses him and lets her kiss tell him everything she is feeling. Then pulls away and tells Rebekah lets go shopping.

Wait Klaus tell Elena, take this card let me pay it's the least I can do. What's the least you can do what did you do Kol asked him? Oh nothing I just gave Elena one of my cards so her and Bekah could go shopping. Can I come Caroline asked? I love to shop and spend money. Why did you come out here nic Kol asked him? Same reason you two did to get some air. Oh yeah right Caroline told him you came out here to see Elena. Well look who talking we all came out for the same reason.

Enough Elena told them! Since everyone must follow me around why don't we all go shopping? No thank you love I don't do shopping that's why I gave you my card you can keep that one, so you can always have me with you and I'll always get you what you want, I'll see you later have fun.

Elena you're just going to let him give you his card, well why not I can get whatever I want.

Um Elena what do you think you will have to do to keep it, Caroline I don't care what you think of my family but you will not talk about my brother that way and you should know Elena better than that! Now Elena lets go I can't wait to spend nic's money. We will go but I want to spend some time with Kol first I haven't seen him that much since everything's happened. Elena seriously you need to make up your mind about which one you want you can't have both!

As soon as Caroline said that Elena slapped her so hard Caroline went to the ground! Elena yelled don't you ever say anything like that to me again or you will end up with a broken neck! Look I am sorry you might be lonely and jealous of me I can't help that but you need to deal with it and be my friend!

Now Kol can we go somewhere so we can be alone? Yes Lena we can but first Caroline I would suggest that you be a friend to Lena because if not you will learn why I love base bats. See you later sister I am off to spend time with my Lena darling!

Caroline went home she did not want to be there no one really wanted her there anyways and she didn't mean to say what she said to Elena. She couldn't be mad at her she a new vampire who has these new vampire emotions which are magnified now. So she was going home and Klaus appears in front of her and said don't let Kol scare you he will not harm you I assure you. Why are you even talking to me for I don't need Elena thinking I am trying to steal you from her.

All I am doing is talking to you Caroline, and you cannot take what she doesn't have. If you don't want my company I will leave you alone. No I wouldn't mind your company I don't really have anyone else to talk to. Stefan was my best friend but he doesn't want anything to do with anybody but bonnie and Esther, Tyler's off thanks to someone I won't mention, matt is with Jeremy.

And Damon and I don't get alone we hate each other. Why do you and Damon hate each other? Well he the reason why I only drink from blood bags and the reason why I didn't want to talk about it. But I'll tell you if you want to hear. If you want to tell me I would be delighted to hear it. She didn't know why she was telling him she guessed she didn't really hate him too much anymore since she saw how he was with Elena. So she told him everything from the first time she met Damon till she became a vampire that be another story for another day.

Klaus was outranged he was evil people called him but he would never do what Damon did to Caroline. I am sorry for what happened to you and even more sorry that you have to be around him. You are much more forgiving person than I am he told her. Well as Elena said he was a different person back then he's changed now. You don't sound convinced he said. I'm not he would do anything he thought necessary to protect Elena even if it meant letting everybody else die. Well that could be a good thing means he really cares for her.

Yeah but that's not the way you show someone you care for them. Who am I to judge anyone on how they love. Caroline starts laughing why are you laughing did I say something funny no she told him it's just I am talking to you and you actually aren't bad company.

Well look what we have here Caroline you trying to steal Elena's man. To think I was actually coming to see you because I thought you might want to see me Stefan told her. Stefan of course I want to see you we are best friends. Well I don't want my best friend to be buddy's with Klaus. Stefan I am not buddy's with Klaus its one conversation.

Well your still friends with Elena and she is way more than just buddy's with Klaus! Oh c'mon mate no need to talk about Elena in that way because you're jealous. No Klaus I am not jealous I feel nothing for her anymore she made her choice now it's up to her to deal with whatever happens. So you don't want anything to with anybody that talks to me, how sad for you. Klaus stop it you can go now I want to talk to Stefan and he doesn't want you here. Alright I'll go see you around Caroline.

See now you can see me he's gone. I don't know your still friends by association. Stefan please I have missed you please just talk to me let's do something I promise I won't say anything if you don't want me to. Ok let's go do something.

Elena had told Rebekah they would go shopping later if not today then tomorrow because she really wanted to spend all the time she could with Kol she needed to be with Kol and stay away from Klaus she didn't want to hurt them. So she and Kol had been talking about everything she told him what happened after he left to watch Stefan what her and Klaus did and everything since even this morning she would not lie to him.

He didn't seem mad at her and he told her he wasn't mad at her he just told her that. She told him that she wanted to be spending her time with him and not Klaus but she didn't want to hurt him, she did care about him but not the way she cared about Kol. And he told her that when Klaus wanted something he doesn't give up so if he and Elena could make it pass Klaus they could make it through anything.

A/N this is just a though seeing the preview for vampire diaries about Elena and Stefan with kids running around. Do you think Klaus should tell Elena that he can give her children even though she's a vampire because she is his doppelganger and he was a werewolf before he was a vampire? Just a thought I had let me know what you think.


	10. Authors Note chapter 10

A/N : Sorry for not updating for so long I got blocked I didn't know what to write and lost inspiration for the story and got busy doing other things. I will try to start back writing my story and see where it goes from there. If you have any ideas or suggestions review or pm me you might be helping me get back into my story.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I reread my story over from the beginning and hopefully fixed the errors. Because I got told it was hard to read and hard to understand while this was my 1****st**** story I tried so here we go hope you enjoy**

Chapter 10 6 months later

_Elena and Kol were doing awesome they were joking around about moving out and getting their own house and getting married! But of course they were just messing around and teasing mostly Bekah because Klaus was never around when Kol was, it was annoying maybe she should be glad he wasn't flirting with her right in front of Kol. But she missed Klaus yes he hadn't completely given up on her, he had been leaving her little notes and when Kol wasn't around they would talk but he wouldn't make any moves on her! She knew he was just doing what she asked him to do but she didn't really think he would listen to her; he was Klaus mikaelson the hybrid who done only what he pleased. It seemed that Klaus was always busy with Caroline her ex best friend, Elena broke her neck time after she caught her sneaking into her and Kol's room she was trying to get in bed with her man so she was lucky all she did was break her neck, Elena was thinking all kinds of things she could do to her but before she could do anything, Kol was up and trying to hold her back but he couldn't somehow how she was stronger than him and she threw him back threw the wall. So now she was going to get Caroline and take her away to teach her a lesson about messing with her man! But Klaus shows up and restrains her, she tried to get away from him but she couldn't so she went still. _

ELENA! Bekah shouted what do you think? Hmm what? Elena where were where you, no where I need some air be back later and she vamp sped away. Kol came down stairs and asked where Elena went and she told him she had no clue but she was worried about her and she tried to catch her but she was way too fast how could she be faster than her she was just a newbie vampire. We need to find out why she stronger than you and faster than me but not Nic it's like they are evenly matched you know the things she wanted to do to Caroline is exactly what Nic would do! And that scares me Kol.

As it should scare us all that our sweet innocent Elena is it still Gilbert or mikaelson Klaus winks at Kol and continues on and said that she is like horrible me she has the ability to defend herself! You know that is not what our sister meant Elijah spoke, well well if it's not my noble brother. We need to find out why Elena seems to be stronger and faster than everyone but you Niklaus! Am I hearing jealously from my siblings and from her beloved I would be quiet pleased if I was you, you know brother I could take her off your hands she seems more than you can handle, you will do no such thing brother! Elena and I are perfectly happy. If so why does she miss me flirting with her and jealous of me spending time with Caroline?

Elena picked that moment to let them know she was back. I will not be taken from anybody unless I want to and you heard what Kol told you Klaus! And I do miss spending time with you we have a connection unlike anything I have ever had but I am with Kol, and will not leave him. Lastly I am not jealous of her, if I saw her I would hurt her I have unfinished business with her maybe she will be like Katherine to me ill hunt her kill everyone she loves! The look of horror on everyone's face but Klaus was smiling so much you'd think it hurt and then both Elena and Klaus burst out laughing.

Then Elena said gotcha I got to admit I didn't think that would work Klaus but it did I wish I had took a picture of their faces it was priceless even more when we busted out laughing. Lena darling please explain what is going on! Oh alright I needed some air earlier this morning and I ran right into Klaus knocked both of us down and for some reason I went to laughing like a crazy person so we were talking about how I have been feeling lately and I realized that I have become a completely different person and I need someone that is my equal so I have decided that I want to marry Elijah!

So Elijah what do you say you want to get married Elena walks over to him and kisses him on the cheek. Klaus busts out laughing again! Klaus I wasn't finished I wanted to see how far I could get oh love Elijah was already blushing and getting stiff and Kol was looking murderous! And Bekah she was looking so lost. Okay Kol I am sorry I just wanted to have some family fun as she walks over to Kol and wraps her arms around him you can blame it all on Klaus he wanted Klaus interrupted excuse me I didn't have a hard time getting to agree to do it. Well it was funny and it involved the whole family which is what we need more of family bonding. Kol come on don't be upset well I am Elena what did you call me you heard me, and then he zoomed off.

Really he is going to me mad at me? Yess Elena and so am I Bekah zoomed off! Are you mad at me to Elijah Elena asked him? No Elena I am not mad I'm flattered but you should find Kol he is the one you need to talk to. I understand what you did and why you did it and why niklaus was in on it, but we really do need to know why you seem to be more like niklaus and not a regular newbie vampire! And Elena it would be my pleasure to marry you I will go call a wedding planner when would you like the date of the wedding to be? Ummm Elijah I was just kidding about that I am with Kol. Elena I know that I was just messing with you what do people call it lol. Elijah that was soo not funny Elena tells him as she punches him in the arm!

And as for Kol he knows where I am if he wants to talk to me and I have no idea why I seem to be different but it's not a bad thing Klaus is not a bad person to be like he is awesome! Aww love yess I am but we really should find out why you're so much like me and not like every other vampire. Well not every vampire has drunk your hybrid blood and then was killed by your crazy witch mother Elena stated! Very well but Klaus started to say, but nothing I am going to see Damon then Elena sped away!


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note: sorry for the wait in updating I had writers block and lost inspiration for the story but I got some readers wanting me to update so here I go hope you like it. Sorry if the writing is not good I just write what comes into my head hope you enjoy sorry again for the long wait.**

** Chapter 11 Female Klaus?**

"**Damon Damon" Elena yelled as she frantically searched the boarding house. "Elena?" Damon stated? Oh Damon Elena said as she ran into his arms sobbing uncontrollably. Damon hugged her to him while trying to soothe her, and then asked her what was wrong. "I don't know I am not a normal newbie vampire and I don't know why I am more like what the female version of Klaus, But I'm not worried about it shouldn't I be worried about this, how is it possible I am not worried about becoming Klaus, I used to loathe the man now I think I kind of love him ugh!" "Don't get me wrong I still love Kol and want him I just have this connection with Klaus its different from the connection I have with Kol I started to feel the connection before I became a vampire, well I can pinpoint it to when me and Klaus kissed it's like we fit together like a puzzle pieces but not like me and Kol connect with Kol it's like love like we belong together like were meant for each other I'm not sure what kind of connection I have with Klaus" Damon you have to help me figure this out please! " Like how come I get a tad jealous of Caroline with Klaus I mean she does not even deserve to be breathing" Whoa Elena clam down tiger I think your just a tad more jealous than a tad lol, "not funny Damon!" Ok sorry I understand your mad at Caroline but she used to be like your sister so I have no idea why she would do what she tried to do but there has to be an explanation, change of topic back to your jealously of her and Klaus you're a newbie vampire heighten emotions even more I'm not sure what it is but we know it's not a sire bond because you don't do what he tells you, so maybe it's got something to do with your doppelganger thingy and that Klaus was the one who turned you, I mean you said you can match Klaus strength you could be becoming a female version of Klaus and if that's true I will be staying on your good side! Don't hit I am just trying to get you to laugh and stop crying, see its working. " Oh Damon thank you I know that's why I came to see you and play throws him on the couch and said now let's get comfy while I tell you why Kol and Rebekha are mad at me about the joke me and Klaus played on them and Elijah and Kol and Bekha got so mad they left and that's what started me on my melt down." So she told Damon about the joke he laughed of course he thought it was funny, he said he wished he could have been there and been a part of it.**

**It was about 4 hours later when Klaus showed up he didn't knock of course he sneaked up on them while Damon and Elena were asleep on the couch. So Klaus "said love I'm hurt that you're falling back into old distasteful habits." Elena shot up and pressed him up against the fireplace but Klaus quickly switched places and told her love you might match my strength but I am over a thousand years older and wiser than you so I let you press yourself onto me because that's how we should be at all time and he winked at her and let her go. Damon said "seriously I get woken up from a perfectly good nap by an over thousand year old pervert man groping his brother's girl!" Klaus turned toward Damon and said I would advise you stay out of family business Salvatore! Elena then got between the boys and told them to stop, then Elena asked Klaus "what are you doing here in the 1****st**** place, as for what you saw was just 2 friends sleeping after talking about stuff and you know that's what we were doing!" Klaus told her that him and Elijah have not seen her or Kol and Rebekha for hours so they were hoping that they have made up but apparently that's not the case and Kol does not handle anger very well and probably doing something stupid and as for Bekha she'll cool off and come back when she is ready, but by the looks of it you Elena would rather cuddle up with you ex! Than go and find my brother who you are just so connected with and love so much and belong with! Elena yelled SHUT UP KLAUS! Would you go and find your siblings I think not because it was just a joke. Klaus told her "why yes love it was just a joke and quite funny if I say so myself, and of course I wouldn't go after them I don't go chasing my siblings after they think I hurt their feelings because I don't apologize to anyone, but you're not me or are you love?" "I really don't know to tell you the truth Klaus and you know I don't!" As she runs into Klaus's arms she tells him you got to figure out why I am this way, before everyone leaves me! Then she starts crying again! **

**Well go figure poor oh Elena would be in wrapped up in Klaus's arms Caroline said as she walks in the living room, so did you get tired of Kol and now you're trying to steal my man? I can assure you darling she is not tired of me Kol spoke as he appeared! Kol Elena said as he walked over towards her and Klaus. "Have you realized that I was just playing with you and you're not mad at me anymore Elena asked Kol?" Yes I have and I am sorry for my little fit, but some advice for next time could you not propose to one of my brothers Kol asked her? Well what about your favorite little sister Rebekah said! To anybody but me Kol said! "Ok I won't do that again even though it was hilarious" Elena told him. To address the girl who is lucky to be alive you really shouldn't be here I suggest you leave while you can before I decide how much exactly like Klaus I am you never know I could torture you till I get bored and then she laughs, because I might just be a female version of Klaus and that would be horrible for you Elena stated! Caroline charged at Elena but Elena was too fast for her as she slammed Caroline on the floor and reached into her and grabbed and squeezed her heart and Elena told her "last chance I will let you go but next time you won't be so lucky, oh and one more thing tell Stephan I am coming for him and ester!" Everyone just stood there shocked standing still looking at Elena but Klaus walked over to her and got her off the floor! Then Klaus told Caroline to leave and of course she vamp sped out of there! **

**Now Bekah I am hoping you're not still upset at me? Elena asked her. "I'm over it" Bekah told her. "Good now let's all go home and have a party" Elena told them! "Elena we can't throw a party together that fast we got to plan for it to be perfect!" Rebekah told her! Bekah it's just us let's just have fun in that big house Elena told her. Oh alright let's go have some fun maybe break some stuff Bekah joked. Oh no, no one better break anything in my house Klaus stated!**

**While everyone was at the mikaelson's partying it up. Caroline went home to find Stephan there as soon as she saw him she remembered that Stephan and Ester had been controlling her somehow because she would never act the way she has been acting, if there wasn't so much going on it wouldn't work her friends would realize that it isn't her maybe Klaus knows and he is trying to figure it out I hope so he is the only hope she has. She has tried just sneaking out to tell her friends or even calling them it seems whenever she talks to anyone but Stefan or Ester she turns into a hateful person towards Elena. If she could just talk to someone she could tell them what is going on with Elena she knows she heard Stefan and Ester talking about it, Elena is Klaus's owww oh she falls to the floor and goes unconscious while Stefan laughs evilly. **


	13. Authors Note

**A/N I reread my story over from the beginning and hopefully fixed the errors. Because I got told it was hard to read and hard to understand while this was my 1****st**** story I tried so here we go hope you enjoy. Now that I am finished with fixing my story I am going to start writing the next chapter how is ester and Stefan controlling Caroline? What is exactly going on with Elena and how and why. We will start to find out and will anyone be able to save Caroline wondering where bonnie went?**


	14. another authors note

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I got a review that my story still needs work, I am sorry but I have done what I can do like I said before this Is the 1st story I have wrote so I have no idea how to write a perfect story to please everyone I appreciate the review but I don't know how else to fix it. I have asked several people to be my beta but no one wants to do it so I am stuck with writing it the way I do. If there is anyone who would like to help me pm me and let know. As for the next chapter I am waiting for the inspiration to write. If anyone has any ideas for what they would like to see happen let me know.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Elena &amp; Kol ?

A/N sorry for the long time of not updating lost inspiration for the story got blocked couldn't think of anything but when I got my last review I wanted to update and started writing again. Hope this chapter is good.

After Elena's party Elijah retired for the evening by saying good night future Michelson we really should set a date for the wedding so I can stop sharing you with my brothers! Elena looked at him like he was crazy and said really Elijah . Gotcha Elijah told her lol as they say! I thought I could get you and rebekha said no way so I guess I was right and I couldn't pass up some "family fun".

I plan one joke with Klaus and I can never live it down Elena stated. Nope popping the p Bekha told her if I can't you can't either your part of the family and this is what this family does oh so well besides other things! Oh love I'm hurt it wasn't just one joke and everyone looks at them with the evil eye lol. Shut up Klaus Elena said! Anyways Rebekha said you ruined my dress and my date with matt he didn't call me for a week! C'mon sister Klaus said that was funny and you and matt just got closer afterwards you should be thanking us yeah your welcome Elena told her.

Whatever what about what you did to poor Kol Rebekha could hardly hold a straight face while she said it! Now that he deserved Elena told her !Yeah sister I agree with Lena I did deserve that! Now now Kol I didn't think you'd admit when you're wrong? And how would you know what I was wrong about Kol asked Klaus because Elena only told bekha and I know she didn't tell you she promised Elena she wouldn't! Well Kol Klaus told him how do you think Elena Shut up Klaus! Elena shouted at him. Why love Klaus asked? I am tired and ready for bed! Come on Kol Elena told him while she winked at Kol. Of course Kol fake yawns and stretches so tired but not so tired we can't do that thing as he winks at her this time.

No Kol we shouldn't keep giving T.M.I. And rubbing Klaus's nose in our relationship! Huh Kol was thinking and actually said out loud this was too weird, they always shared T.M.I when Klaus was around he loved to rub his nose in their relationship. She was the one who started this and of course he being him self didn't mind making everyone comfortable! Everyone but Klaus just ignored them and went to bed and Klaus storms out to go see Caroline his supposed to be secret friend or whatever she was to him. But Elena actually yelled at him her Kol to stop.

Everyone was in shock so they just stood there. Except Elijah who was in his room probably shocked as well! And why not Elena Kol asked her. I'm sorry I yelled at you but we really shouldn't do this anymore we have been doing this too long, and we shouldn't be anymore! What bekha said! Your breaking up with me Kol asked Elena nooo Kol I love you and I would never break up with you. I meant this thing we do with over sharing! I do miss mine and Klaus's friendship and I would like him to be around more and we all know I don't like him being around Caroline all the time! Aww love the 1st words from Klaus, all you had to do was ask and I was just doing what you asked me to do! Elena Kol said!

But Elena was having a flashback,_ Elena and Klaus 6 months ago Klaus listen I care about you and we have a connection yes but I have deep feelings for Kol and It wouldn't be fair to you if we started something, but its fair to Kol when you admit we have a connection and you come to me 1__st__ when you are upset hmm? Yes your right its not fair to Kol but that's why you shouldn't be around so much and go be with Caroline!_

Elena Klaus said what Klaus she said. Question are you finally bored with my brother Kol finally snaped out of his shock and said quit trying to undermine my relationship and propose she would be better off with you! Kol is right Klaus quit with your digs at out relationship I love Kol and I will not be in another love triangle with two more brothers! I will not break you and Klaus apart by toying with you like taita did with you and Elijah! Second I did ask don't make me regret it! Rebekha speaks up and told everyone they should go to bed before they say anything more than might regret later! Oh why stop now sister Kol said, I just love hearing Elena profess her love for me while she is having a love/hate passion filled fight with "my" brother!

If me and you just sneak off or wait a minute just let me get kidnapped they might actually finish what they started the 1st time! KOL Elena yelled! What darling! Should I just stand here and let you tell each other how you missed each other and how jealous you are with his fling? No Kol I'm sorry Elena starts to go to him and hug him but she falls to the floor when he steps back! That's enough Kol Klaus yells at him his hybrid features showing and goes to Elena but before he gets to her bekha does and told him I don't think so bad idea that's what caused this situation!

Oh how noble sister don't act like your mad at your favorite brother. Elijah appeared right after Kol said that! Enough of this he yelled and Elijah never yells, I will not allow this to continue! Kol 1st you know Elena loves you but she has a connection with Klaus, but she chose to be with you when she didn't sleep with Klaus yes they were interrupted but they could have went on you know Klaus is not shy and you and Elena were not together yet Klaus would have loved to rub your nose in her choosing you but they stopped because she realized she has a connection with him but she wanted to be with you and only you!

I am not finished yet Klaus why are you determined to repeat the past? Elena next you claim to love Kol he tell her while she still on the floor bekha by her side because she is hurt by Kol letting her fall, why did you encourage Nicklaus by flirting back with him and letting him believe he has a chance, instead you and all of us need to figure out why your so much like Klaus then a normal vampire should be and what your connection really is. Now I am finished you may speak and Elijah had his eyes closed and Kol had his back turned from Elena and Klaus was just mad at Elijah that he was yell at him telling him that this would be the last time I let you or anyone talk to me like this and I will not let anyone disrespect Elena again I don't care what our connection is!

And I will do as I please, yes I know know Elena loves Kol, and yes we "did" stop because of Kol I will not do that to another brother again and shame on you for bringing that up! As for flirting just words not actions by the way! Am I just supposed to ignore your "connection" to "my" Lena, sorry not going to happen anymore! It has been so peaceful not having you around all the time wanting what is "mine" Guys Guys Rebekha had been trying to get their attention to Elena who had become unresponsive and bleeding out of her nose her body shaking! And I can't wake her up and feeding her my blood does not work! They all rushed to her and Klaus the one who could think clearly took her from bekha and feed her his blood and she wakes up?

Klaus thinks to his self I really do need to find out how my blood worked and rebekha's didn't! but Kol was so upset about Elena and he was saying of course Klaus is the answer to the problem! Elena looks around and asked Klaus why am I in your arms and why is there blood on me and yuck why is you blood in my mouth? You passed out Elena bekha told her! Why and how the last thing I remember is I went to Kol but he moved Kol you actually let me fall and I layed there while Elijah not even looking at me, preaching to me about Klaus and Kol! Oh yes lovely Elena you certainly choose the right one of us didn't you! Let me go Klaus!

So he does and Kol try's to go to Elena but she told him I don't think so! I am very upset with you stay back! I am of course not physically hurt but much worst emotionally hurt by the man I love and supposed to love me and said he was okay with my connection with Klaus as long as I loved him! And I do love you and only you, but you let jealously and Klaus come between us something I was afraid of from the beginning and you assured me you wouldn't let him do! All I did was want to quit trying to make Klaus jealous and keep what we do in relationship to our self! And the shame on me for actually wanting to try to be friends and see what going on with me but I see I can not do that so I have to leave and I don't want anyone and I mean anyone to try and follow me I want to be alone since that's what I deserve and while I am gone you can go back to being a family!

No lena darling please I love you I'm sorry please don't leave if you want to leave I will go with you we can be together wherever you want. No Kol I'm sorry I love you but I have to go one last thing bekha you will always be my sister and I am sorry for hurting you and your family its my doppelganger curse I guess, then Elena disappeared!

Everyone just stood there but Klaus he disappeared after her so did Kol he knew he couldn't catch her but he was hoping she would let him. While bekha and Elijah stood in their place of heartbreak, rebekha told Elijah Elena did what Nic would do and just run off instead of facing the problem. Yes sister we have to figure out what is going on Elena would not normally act this way!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Elena ,Kol, Klaus, Caroline &amp; Damon?

Kol was racing by when he heard caroline and Stefan yelling at each other! Something about caroline to find someway to tell Elena she doesn't hate her and tell Elena and or Klaus what Esther's planning, and Stefan tells her not possible she will only remember when she is talking to him or Esther!

Kol immediately called Elena but of course she didn't pick up so he called Klaus he didn't answer either. So he went back to the house and told Bekha and Elijah what happened. They all decided to go and steak out caroline's house to find out everything they can so they might be able to help caroline so she could tell them what she knows about Elena and what Esther is up too!

They had been watching the house for a week. Stefan would come and go then caroline would call Klaus but he never picked up her calls! Klaus and Elena never did answer their calls either! From caroline's her attitude Klaus usually did take her calls. But caroline didn't know he was looking for Elena! That's the only reason Kol was helping Elijah and Bekha he knew if anyone could find Elena it would be Klaus as much as he hated it, he knew helping caroline would be the best thing for him to do!

They never saw esther or bonnie show up so that's where Stefan had to go when he left to go check in with them! Every time Stefan came back caroline never gave up but Stefan must have gotten tired of hearing her so he would knock her out, and they never found out anything besides caroline was somehow hated Elena when Stefan wasn't around a security measure to keep Esther's plan safe and to torture caroline!

Right as Elijah was going to go see if caroline would talk to him since Stefan had left, but he was getting a call from Damon. Elijah answered hoping he had heard from Elena. Hello Damon Elijah why did Elena call me to tell me she was leaving and ask me to come with her but not anyone else? She has been the most happiest In her life since she has been with Kol and the rest of you! Damon yelled it at him even if Kol and Bekha weren't vampires they could hear damon.

Before Elijah could respond Kol snatched the phone from Elijah and yelled where is Elena? Damon told him that he didn't know that she didn't tell him she just told him that if he wanted to come with him to call her and she would have it set up fro them to meet! Even if Elena did tell me I wouldn't tell you because she told him not to, and most importantly you haven't told me what happened to make her leave!

Oh Damon the old habit she just can't quit! I can answer your question, it's because of the connection we share and her love for Kol. I caught up with her of course and we talked it wasn't easy but I made her talk to me and explain herself. She told me that she needed space from me and Kol and she couldn't see Elijah and Bekha because were family and they would try to convince her to come back she needs time to herself so she can try to figure out what's going on with her!

She did need me to do a few things for her like convince you Damon to go with her and help her! With what Damon asked? Glad you asked Salvatore, she needs a friend that's a vampire someone who knows her and knew her when she was human so they can help her figure out what's going on with her! And since caroline I have figured out is not an option because of something that Stefan and esther have done to her the honor goes to you damon!

Before you all say why didn't you compel her to tell you everything I did try to compel her to do something to test her and she didn't I don't know how but I can't compel her and I didn't want Ester to know I was trying to figure out what is up to! I was working on a way to try and help caroline but then Elena disappeared.

Damon said look I wish I could help caroline but Elena comes 1st after I help Elena she can help us help caroline. Klaus told damon to pack and he would come get him then Kol said oh no your not if anyone is going to Elena it's going to be me ! See you later Klaus I will let you work on your family drama.

Klaus you can tell me where she is if you wanted to and let me go to her I will even take Damon to her and hear her tell me she wants space from us! No little brother sorry not going to happen! She can't see you and stay away from you. Then she doesn't need to then just you and we will be perfect! Fine Kol have it your way I hope you enjoy this! Klaus called Elena and she picked up right away and Kol said lena darling sorry Kol I can't Elena said then hung up!

I did tell you she needed space Klaus said! And that means she doesn't want to talk to you. Kol started yelling and said she will talk to you who she wants "space from" and how long did it take you to find her and what have you to really been up to since she has been gone! You know what I don't care Elena made her choice and she picking you! So you tell her when you see her tell her when she figures "things out" I will be gone and will not talk to her ever again! Before Kol could disappear Elijah snapped his neck and took him home to calm down because he knew Kol didn't mean what he said but was tired of Klaus messing with him.

Rebekha spoke and said Nic don't your dare tell Elena what he said you know he didn't mean it! And it would hurt Elena it might destroy her and we both know you would never hurt her! I mean to prove my point you are agreed to get Damon to go help her! I know how much you wish it was you that she wanted to help her! Klaus said sister are you done I have got things to do! And by the way your wrong she did choose me who is going to her now not Kol me! Whatever Nic rebekha yelled and they both disappeared!

Elena was sitting in the hotel Klaus had set up for her to stay until he got Damon then Damon and Elena would go where Klaus would help them disappear so his siblings couldn't find them Elena had agreed to let Klaus help her but had to promise to let her contact him if she needed him, he agreed but said that he would call Damon to keep a check on her and she agreed because if not Klaus was going to come with them and she needed space and time alone so her and damon could figure out what's going on with her!

While she was sitting there she was trying not to think about Kol she did really love him and she knew she was breaking his heart and hers too, but she is not herself and she needs to figure out why before she 100% destroys her relationship with Kol and herself. And she cares for Klaus she can't help it, so that's why she needs Damon to help her she can't be objective he can.

Yes she did have matt Jeremy and ric but they weren't vampires and she needs help with her vampire side too. She wished caroline didn't hate her because she would be the prefect person to help her but for some reason she hates her. There has to be a reason she hates her and this was another reason to figure out what was going on with her she never would just let caroline hate her. There has to be something or someone making her speaking of she hasn't seen bonnie Stefan or esther since the night esther killed her! She would have Klaus look in to it when he gets here with damon!

It's been days now she just realized that she hasn't called Jeremy to let him know what was going on. After Elena became a vampire she moved out of her house and in with Kol because she didn't want to chance hurting Jeremy or ric. Matt came over to see her and spend time with bekha since the ball matt wanted to get to know bekha. And one day Elena convinced matt he should move in with Jeremy and ric they would have fun and be awesome they would have a guy pad all of them single lol.

So Elena called and talked to all 3 guy Jeremy matt and ric to make sure they knew she was okay and to apologize for not calling sooner. And Jeremy had told her they were not worried Klaus had called them as soon as he left to find her so Kol wouldn't try to get them to help find her. Klaus had been keeping them in the loop everyday but told them not to tell anybody. Jeremy told her the he was sorry for doubting her about trusting Klaus and that he believed that Klaus really did care about her and her family. Then Jeremy told her that they all loved her and to do what she needed to do. Elena ended the call right as the door opened with Klaus and damon coming in.

Elena couldn't help it but to jump on Klaus and gave him the biggest hug possible and said I just got of the phone with Jeremy. Well Jeremy wasn't supposed to say anything to anyone including you Klaus said. Damon said that's little gilbert for you a blabber mouth. Where is my hug at damon asked! Elena went to damon to give him a bug hug as well thank you so much for coming damon. Umm Elena your stronger than me don't break me lol, oh yeah right I forget how strong I am sometimes lol sorry damon.

Damon Elena and Klaus had to turn off their phones they would not stop ringing and Elena was tempted to answer and go see Kol but that would not be good because if she saw him she couldn't walk away from him again!

Mean while back in mystic falls Elijah Bekha and Kol were watching caroline's house and Elijah was knocking on her door because Stefan left and he wanted to see if she would talk to him. Caroline answered and said hello Elijah what brings you by, he said Klaus has asked me to come by and tell you he had to take care of some business and he would be gone for a while. Oh really because that sure looks like Klaus right behind you. Elijah turned around and said Nicklaus what are you doing here?

I came by to see caroline and apologize for not answering her calls. So Elijah you can go now. Well caroline I will leave you to Nicklaus can I come by later? You can actually stay and we can talk now caroline told him. Klaus is the one who can come back later its only fair to make him wait for my company like he made me wait but at least I am letting you know you can come by later and not making you wait a week to hear from me!

As Elijah and caroline went inside Klaus heard caroline offer to make some tea. Of course she would offer Elijah tea him being in a suit and all lol.

So Elijah caroline said why did you really stop by? Well I was wondering if you heard that Elena left? Elijah saw a little flicker of worry but it quickly disappeared no I didn't know I have cut all ties with her and her friends except Klaus but since he has been gone for a week maybe that's who he was with. How long has Elena been gone Elijah? Elijah told caroline 1 week and yes that's where Klaus was he went to find her and try to help her calm down she really needs a friend but she refuses to see anybody but damon.

Of course she would see damon they were in love even if they both wont admit it caroline told Elijah! You wouldn't believe me if I told you she wished you to were still friends because she knows you could help her the best would you. No Elijah I wouldn't ever since Elena has become a vampire she has changed she didn't want anything to do with me I tried to stay her friend only because I know when you become a vampire you change a little but Elena has changed way more than just to blame it on becoming a vampire I don't know what happened I tried to be friends with her and I was even nice to rebekha I did it for Elena and I actually wanted to be friends with Klaus and Elena acted like he was hers and I shouldn't even look at him I couldn't deal with her being mad at me so I stopped talking to Klaus and she was mad about that.

So I finally just broke down and called Stefan and told him I missed him and I couldn't bear to lose all my friends and I needed him to come back. He did and he showed up with Ester and Bonnie which I remember was weird at the time I can't remember why oh well whatever. I am truly sorry caroline for your and Elena's falling out. But I think I know why it happened you see I too noticed Elena has changed more than you should when you become a vampire. I think because she was turned my Nicklaus and she is a doppelganger that has something to do with it and she and my brother developed a connection before she turned and I think my mother has had something to do with it as well.

Caroline looked like she was thinking you know I was thinking about that and I was looking in to in but then I stopped for some reason I can't remember why would I stop looking and stop trying to help Elena Elijah?

I think Stefan and my mother have something to do with it you know I agree with the Esther part and bonnie too but not Stefan he only wanted what was best for Elena really caroline don't you remember he is the one who help Esther escape after she killed Elena. You know I always wondered how Ester got away but that doesn't sound like Stefan to me I think your wrong Elijah. Okay caroline then can I ask you something Elijah asked her.

Of course Elijah what is it? If Stefan didn't help esther then why did you say He showed up with her and bonnie when you called him to come see you? I don't know actually I don't understand that either but I guess I just trust Stefan and she or bonnie haven't been around since so that helps. But there is things that I don't understand like things I remember but then again I couldn't have. Elijah could you compel me to remember everything some witch or vampire has made me forget? I can try Elijah told her!


End file.
